


MischiefTale

by Realitythe2nd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Aged-up Asriel Dreemurr, Aged-up Chara, Aged-up Flowey, Angst, Asriel and Chara used to train together, Basically, Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Brace yourselves, Bruises, Cake batter, Chara crying, Chara has Third Sight, Chara is NOT okay with being replaced, Chara is a masochist, Chara is a pacifist, Chara is not okay with Frisk wearing their clothes, Chara is their guide, Chara likes to be whipped, Chara teaching Frisk in their sleep, Consent Issues, Dom Flowey, Everyone Is An Adult, F/F, F/M, Flowey can feel a little when he is around people with souls, Flowey dominating Frisk, Flowey feels even more with Frisk and Chara around, Flowey is a sadist, Flowey loves to torture people, Flowey projecting Chara onto Frisk, Flowey tying people up in general, Flowey tying up Frisk, Flowey/Frisk in Chapter 9, Flowey/Frisk in chapter 1, Flowey/Frisk in chapter 10, Flowey/Frisk in chapter 16, Flowey/Frisk in chapter 4, Fluff, Food Play, Frisk and Chara are average human height, Frisk discovers boobs, Frisk doesn't like pain at all, Frisk enjoys praise, Frisk has a praise kink, Frisk has no memories, Frisk in Chara's clothes, Frisk is 21, Frisk is a Pacifist, Frisk is turned on by affection, Frisk is turned on by being pet, Frisk learns fast, Frisk learns to read, Frisk learns to talk, Frisk learns to write, Frisk likes being praised, Frisk's first shower, Frisk/Toriel in chapter 6, Get Along Shirt, Hair stroking, Hickeys, Hickies, Horror, Kind of like the perspectives of right and left, Marking, Marshmallow hell, Masochist Chara, MischiefTale, Monster and human souls face the same way, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Not having to walk all the way through the Ruins sparing everything, Or rather the plot has porn, Pain, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sadist Flowey, Saliva Kink, Sex in chapter 4, Tentacle Porn, The reason why they usually aren't in other stories is because of the perspective, Toriel/Frisk in chapter 12, Toriel/Frisk in chapter 9, Torture, Tsundere Chara, Undertail, Vine Rape, Vines, Whipping, Whips, and don't be raped, and it makes for a hot image so, and plus their past is the worst, and this makes already huge monsters seem much bigger, because I don't want my favorite characters being raped, because they never had any to begin with, before it ever even happened, but Frisk doesn't care, but I forgot to use it in chapter 5, but in the beginning, but it refused, but it was because, but it was fun, but not for long, carried on Toriel's shoulders, chapter 10 got kind of brutal by the way, chapter 16 is brutal, closet masochism, curious Frisk, destroying everything you ever loved, don't even lie to yourself, don't rape, don't you have anything better to do?, dwell on that, dying in your dreams, easily entertained Frisk, extreme mental breakdown, fills you with DETERMINATION, flustered goat mom, flustered goat noises, getting confused about what left means is hard right?, hair petting, humans are they/them automatically because of Chara, i can't spell, if it ever gets graphic enough to need an official warning tag, implied cutting, is a running gag, is there such thing as a saliva kink?, it wasn't pretty, it will be raised any time, it would have sounded forced anyway, it's gonna get a lot longer than any tag list should, kind of?, learning how to SAVE for the first time, learning that the save point heals you completely, lemme know, lesbian scene, mental breakdowns, mentions of kids cutting and going insane, naked hugs, nobody is happy with this, nobody knows that Chara is a masochist, or at least that was how it looked, or raping others, sadistic, sadistic Flowey, see above tags, sex in chapter 1, sex in chapter 10, sex in chapter 16, snuggling in boobs, so they have seen their family and the whole Underground die a lot, sorry it had to be done, sticky white stuff, tags will be added with every chapter, tell them they're good, that sort of thing is pretty prevalent in hentai, the flag has been planted, the rape scene in the beginning isn't is rapey as it would normally be, there probably is, there will be a lot of these, they hate humans but not monsters, unrelated mother/child, vine sex, vines in mouth, what am I supposed to do with this, why are you still reading this, you know that you came for this anyway, you probably can't either so this works out fine in the end, you think they aren't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realitythe2nd/pseuds/Realitythe2nd
Summary: EDIT: I have a tumblr for the au! Come ask me questions!https://realitythe2nd.tumblr.com/EDIT: Currently looking for a Chara Voice actor for my AU! You have to be willing to do nsfw, but it's paid work. Comment letting me know if you're interested! I need a female voice for them.Frisk falls into the Underground.They have no memories because they have never had any to start with.As an adult, not knowing how to talk or walk or read is going to make saving the entire world very difficult.And, damn it all, Chara is NOT okay with being replaced!But once they calm down, (and Frisk takes off their old clothes), things will be JUST fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> INT: Short for Intelligence, the ability to remember things in resets.
> 
> MischiefTale has all of the characters as adults, because the AU has a lot of sex in it. The mischief has to do with sex, pranks, love, LOVE, and what it means to be a Player. It is the story of adult Frisk, with no memories because they never existed prior to their time in the Underground, learning how to live their life, and passing from AU to AU, finding pieces of Asriel's soul, and slowly bringing feelings back into Flowey's tiny form. Eventually, they find a body for Chara, who isn't evil in MischiefTale (but they meets lots of evil Chara's in their adventure).
> 
> Chara and Frisk are AFAB, and referred to as they/them. Chara wanted to be called that, and Frisk doesn't care what they are called. Everyone just defaults to they for humans because of Chara.
> 
> I don't know if I want this to be how the MischiefTale game really starts. It got too emotional. I am still working on how I want scene 1 to start. I know that Frisk gets fucked by Flowey, but I wanted it to be more intense. I wanted Flowey to be angrier, and Chara isn't supposed to be involved yet. They are in the background, and Frisk meets them later. Chara does provide a lot of help though. If they didn't, life for Frisk would be basically impossible.
> 
> Why Frisk never had memories in the first place is explained later in the story. MUCH later.
> 
> Flowey can feel more depending on who he is with. Chara and Frisk really bring it out in him, but usually not to this degree. When he is too far away--proximity-wise--from other monsters/people, he feels nothing at all. If he spends too much time away from everyone, he even starts to cease to think, and slowly starts losing the ability to function. He doesn't spend too much time alone, but he doesn't like to spend time with others, making small talk and telling lies. I can't imagine why anyone would.
> 
> ALSO! Sorry for the spelling errors! I don't have microsoft word, so it doesn't underline anything that is wrong. I proofread it for you guys, which I usually don't bother with, but it may not be perfect.  
> Anymore questions? I am trying to get MischiefTale attention so that I can get ideas for the game I want to make of it. If you want to be told more on the lore, ask very on-point SPECIFIC questions, and I will answer them so you can write MischiefTale stories, too. :)

MIschiefTale

  
Chapter 1

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

  
'What am I supposed to do with _this_?'

In the darkness, not much unlike the Void itself, two souls appeared. One was a very confused person with red eyes that almost glowed in the dark. The other appeared to be fast asleep, laying on the ground in what one would assume to be a comfortable position. Was it? Who knows.

'They don't look dead, per se. Is this the person that woke me up?'

They decided to examine the sleeping person's stats. They have all of the normal stats for a human: no LOVE, the name "Frisk", 1/20 HP--must've gotten hurt on the way down--no gold, no EXP. The examiner decided to delve deeper into their stats to search for more. The sleeping human didn't have their guard up at all. How stupid... they could be attacked by someone and be taken in one strike. Unless... perhaps this is their game. Maybe the sleeping person was just very good at pretend.

  
'Nah. I would be really surprised if they were.'

The ghost poked and prodded for more information. The sleeping human--Frisk?--has  100 INT.

  
'So they can remember every reset no matter what. They're like me.'

  
Frisk's soul is that of Determination, just like the person that was looking them over.

  
'That's rare.'

The examinee looks a lot like the examiner, too. The ghost doubts that they look this cute while they sleep though, and the apparant lack of paranoia while Frisk slept would allude anyone into seeing that Frisk isn't them.

The examinee's current description certainly rings true: Frisk: definitely not Chara.

'Our fashion sense isn't too different. Just different colors. Are they kind, or are they bad? They just fell down. They're hurt. It'd be a disaster if someone with bad intentions found them as they are right now.'

As if the world thought they would take a laugh at the ghost and sleeping human's expense, Chara heard muffled sounds in the next room over. The could have thought they heard someone saying in a panicked, distorted voice, "it's gone, it's GONE" over and over again, and a slew of "no, no, no, no, NO"'s. And then, it sounded like the voice got angry.

Chara looked at Frisk again. Their description changed to: Looks like free EXP.

'Oh no.' they thought. Chara peered out of the Void space. It was the first time in ages that they had been able to see anything, but their movements were limited. They saw where they both were. Frisk was asleep--passed out?--on the golden flowers on top of Chara's grave. From the other room, they saw a glimpse of something small and yellow entering the room, heading their way.

"Just in time to have another worthless piece of garbage fall from the Surface, I lose my powers?! What the hell is this?!"

'A golden flower is talking... and moving... oh, wait, didn't I hear Asriel telling me before what happened to him? I was fading away at the time, so I guess I can barely remember. I guess this is what he's been reduced to.' Chara checked his stats.

Flowey the Flower: Soulless flower. Just lost his godlike powers. Less than thrilled.

'Sounds like an understatement.'

"Hmm..." the flower looked around Frisk, examining them. "What if it wasn't a coincidence that I lost my powers right when you fell? It couldn't be." he continued to look around them. He checked their stats.

Frisk: killing them would be easy, but it wouldn't do any good in the long run.

"Wouldn't it?" Flowey's face contorted into a creepy expression. "Let's find out, shall we?" an unnecessarily large amount of Flowey's bullets rained down on the human, and their soul broke apart. He laughed demonically... and then the world reset.

.

  
.

  
.

Frisk woke up on a bed of golden flowers, sat up, and looked at the grey walls of the cavern they had fallen into. They glanced up at the hole they fell in. They could see glimmers of sunlight, and basked in it as if they had never seen the world before.

They thought they heard a voice saying 'now isn't the time for that', but they couldn't comprehend it. It were as though they had never heard anyone speak before.

Frisk tried to stand up, and immediately fell over. Their reaction to the pain were as though they had never been hurt before, and their face and the whimpers that they made were pitiful. On Chara's end, they wondered if there was anything they could do for Frisk. They already lost HP just from falling on their face...

Options appeared on their end. In the Void space, they looked at what they were given. The first thing they did to help was click the option to give Frisk a bandage. It appeared on the crying human's cheek, healing up the scrape they just got. They started to calm down a lot.

Chara clicked another option that said 'Send help'. They weren't sure what that meant, but it sounded good at the time.

Frisk noticed an option for themselves saying 'Receive help'. There was no other option, so they slowly raised their hand to click it, but before their hand connected with it, vines wrapped around them and pulled the screaming human into the other room.

"FRISK!" Chara called out. They ran after them.

A whole network of vines were wriggling throughout the room. It looked like some sort of plant emporium that nobody ever wanted to go to. Flowey was naming aloud things he learned about Frisk already.

"Name: Frisk. Age: 21, just old enough to drink. You're mind is totally blank. You have no memories, but it goes beyond that. Seems like you never had any to start with! _Golly_ , is this _really_ your first time in the world? What am I supposed to do with _this_?"

'I asked myself the same question...' Chara thought.

"Evidence shows after our short and _glorious_ time together that you, indeed, have my powers. You don't even know how to talk, walk, or comprehend even the basics of this world, so what the hell is giving such power to an idiot like you good for?! God, I just can't understand!" more vines intertwined up Frisk's legs, and under their shorts. "Maybe if I explore enough, and see what buttons I have to press, I'll find out what I need to do to get you to give them back to me." he grinned. That smile wasn't innocent. "For starters, let's see if anything under here is important to you." a vine violently ripped through Frisk's clothes from bottom to top. A vine pushed the clothes out of the way so that he could see everything that was available to explore.

"Flowey! Stop this! They can't possibly understand what you're about to do to them!" Chara yelled. They couldn't condone this, but Frisk wasn't able to ever press the 'Recieve help' button, so there wasn't anything that could be done for them.

"Mm..." Flowey groped at Frisk's soft body, paying attention to spots that made Frisk gasp particularly loud. "If only anyone else were this _honest_. But you don't _know_ any better... _do_ you?" he paid lots of attention to Frisk's breasts more than anything else. "You may not be able to say anything, but I can tell that you think this feels good. Believe me. I know what makes people tick. I've spent a lot of time figuring it out. With my powers, I could do _anything_. I went everywhere, and did everything." a vine trailed down Frisk's soft, perfect skin. It truly looked like they had never experience a single thing in this world. He slipped a vine into the tattered barely-there remains of Frisk's underwear, petting the delicate flesh, and moistening his vine with it. He put it in a little bit every now and then, but not too much. There isn't anyone he hasn't fucked that didn't like it with the way he did it.

Flowey brought Frisk's body closer to him so he could get closer to the wet, dripping orifice that he wouldn't stop playing with. While he removed the rest of the clothes that were in the way of his exploration, he asked,

"If you know nothing, how will you go about living in this world? Will you let everyone take advantage of you? Will they tell you things, and you will just whole-heartedly believe them? I can't imagine living a life like that. What if you met someone that did _this_ to you?" he pushed the vine all the way into the tight warm hole, and Frisk squealed. It hurt, and it was still probably too soon for it, and blood dripped down the intruding appendage. Flowey licked his lips, and smiled. His fangs showed. This was just _too good_.

The attacker licked at the area while he slowly moved the vine in and out, taking his sweet time. After all, as Players, they had nothing BUT time... right? The blood mixed with the sweets fluids and that tantalizing smell... it was enough to make him forget about how mad he was and just enjoy the moment.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." he sighed and dove right back in. The moisture was turning from dark red, to red, to light pink, to clear. The pain was slowly disappearing for Frisk, and it felt so _sweet_. More of that excellent smell and taste overcame Flowey's senses. There was so much, and he adored the taste. He hungrily licked at the tasty organ. He can't remember the last time he felt this way. Anyone else that he's assault this way wasn't like this. He looked up at Frisk's face. Their eyes were half-lidded. Red eyes. Just like them. A thrill of arousal shot throughout his whole body. He shivered. He never thought he would be aloud to taste the forbidden like this.

"I never thought you'd come back to me. I thought I would never see you again. I missed you... so... _so_... much..." he buried his face back in Frisk's smooth muff, stuffing the vines in harder and faster while he licked up that delicious, addicting taste. "If it's you... it's okay. My powers... if they're yours... I'm okay with that..."

Chara tuned all of this out. They didn't want to see or hear any of this, but they could have sworn they heard Flowey say their name... full of lust, with his eyes clouded over by the overwhelming new feelings.

"How much I can feel depends on who I'm with. I feel so much more now that you're with me again. I always hoped you would save me." vines squeezed soft breasts and pinched at tender nipples. Others traveled along Frisk's soft thighs and backside, causing a slight tickling sensation that added to the pleasure. "I feel like I'm complete again... like I'm whole as long as you're here with me... don't ever leave me again. I... I _knew_ you were just sleeping! You took so long to wake up, I didn't know what I would do..." he lowered Frisk down to him so that they were bent over. The vine continued to pump in and out of them, the feeling driving them crazy. "So please," he touched their face with a leaf, a gently caress. "Don't leave me." he kissed them.

Chara watched this, their hand over their mouth, eyes wide. Tears leaked uncontrollably from them. What was going to happen when Flowey realized that they really weren't here? They can vaguely remember a bad, faint memory of Flowey's voice. He had lost his mind while talking to them, tearing at their grave, trying to get them to wake up and be proud of him for finally killing. For becoming strong, like their older sibling. He screamed and cried, and pounded their body with attacks, not able to at all understand why they wouldn't wake up and let their lives just _go back to normal already_. And then, he reset... their grave going back to being tidy and covered in flowers. Chara didn't hear from him for a long time after that. They wondered if it was shame that drove him away.

The taste of their own natural flavor on Flowey's tongue wasn't one Frisk could enjoy. It was sour, and smelled funny, and they didn't know why it seemed like the little flower liked it so much. All they knew was that the feeling inside of them was different than they had ever had before. It was bubbling up inside of them. They were afraid. They didn't know what was about to happen, but if they knew how to compare one thing to another, they would be much like a pot about to tip over. Something was going to come out of them in torrents and waves. Flowing emotions. Flowing sensations. Is this what the world is like?

"I love you to _death_... I... I think I can still be myself when I'm with you. You don't exactly... _look_ like yourself anymore, but I can work around that! I'll take you back to our house, give you your old clothes... I'll do my best to remind you of who you are! And I'll make Mom and Dad get back together by threat of force! We can be a family again... and we can stay together... just like this..."

"No..." Chara whispered. "Please... don't replace me you _idiot_ , I'm still here!" they cried harder. "Don't leave me... please don't be like that with this stranger... I'm still here... I'm still here, Asriel!" they screamed.

Frisk felt it come over them. Feelings overwhelmed their senses. They could have sworn the world turned white. They came back down from their pleasure-high and panted over and over again. Frisk spent all of their time breathing. Chara spent all of their time crying.

It didn't take long for Flowey to look Frisk over and feel a certain sense of dread. Could this really be Chara? What if it wasn't?

Then, everyone heard a startled woman's voice say, "Oh, my goodness!"

Flowey didn't have any time to react to the flame bullets that were thrown at him, and he flew across the room. The vines retreated from all over the room, and from out of Frisk with a messy, wet, pop.

"Oh, my child, are you hurt? What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... here. Let me take you home. I need to get you dressed before anyone sees you like this. I have never seen a monster attack a human this way, I am so, so sorry..." the goat picked Frisk up with ease, and tried to carry them in a way that would preserve their dignity.

"Mom?" Chara whispered. As Frisk was carried away, Chara's vision blurred, and their head started hurting. They tried to follow after them, and when Chara got closer to Frisk, they could see again and their head stopped pounding. "I guess I can't be away from you, can I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara isn't okay with Frisk wearing their old clothes.

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 2

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

The Ruins hadn't really changed, save for more things lying around, and the fact that it looked like their dining room table had gone untouched. It looked dull, as if it hadn't been dusted, either. _Anything_ to preserve how their lives used to be. _Anything_ to try and never forget their time together as a family.

Chara couldn't find any evidence of a change in year. They knew it had to have been a decently long time, but they can't imagine how long that actually was. The only calendar they saw was the original one that had the date they fell circled, and the year was starting to get faded to where it couldn't be seen anymore. It was anybody's guess as to what day it was.

The ghost found that they were able to go anywhere in Toriel's house without Frisk because Frisk was still within a safe distance from them. Chara wondered what the significance of it all was, and then abandoned the thought altogether, feeling that trying to figure it all out in one sitting would just be a waste of time.

Frisk, who had gotten their bearings together and was healed by Toriel was standing naked in the mother-figure's blue-colored room while Toriel, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what they could get Frisk to wear. The monster didn't realize how big her own parts were until she attempted to put a pair of her own underwear on the small human. Frisk kept trying to pull it up and make it stay over and over again, but two Frisk's could fit into Toriel's underwear, and they kept falling to the ground. Frisk kept trying to pull them up, but the white panties wouldn't stay up no matter what kind of determination the human had. The frustration was beginning to show though--first expression besides a blank stare that Chara has seen yet, and they refuse to count what happened with Flowey--and, yet, Frisk carried on. They didn't know enough to try and tie them, but it wouldn't have worked or been comfortable anyway, but Frisk did make a weird connection to try and pull it up even higher, and stick their arms through it. They looked so proud, and then the garment ripped. Oh.

"Oh, you poor thing... let me get you something else. Surely I have _something_ you can wear." Toriel rifled through her things and pulled out one of her robes. She has too many of them, and could use a change in style after all this time, but who is Chara to judge?

Toriel dropped the clothing onto Frisk in a haphazard attempt to get them into it. Poor kid... they struggled and flailed around in it until their confused head finally popped back out of the hole at the top, and their arms were much too short to reach the end of it. They looked so pitiful, and it was kind of cute. Frisk blinked up at Toriel blankly. This was getting hard to watch.

"There isn't much I can do for you. I can't let you walk around naked... it would be inappropriate. You should always try to preserve you're dignity whenever you can. That's important. Let me see if I can find you anything else to wear. Wait here." Toriel left her room.

'She wouldn't... would she?' Chara followed their mom out of Toriel's room back to their old room. Toriel was already looking through Chara and Asriel's wardrobe and drawers.

"I... don't feel comfortable with this... but there isn't much else I can do for this child. If nothing else, I should look for some underwear for them. Underwear shouldn't matter. Everyone wears them... just because they used to belong to..." Toriel stopped for a moment. Chara watched her. They didn't want to see this happen. They didn't want Frisk in their clothes. They couldn't stand to see this. "I'll... it's only temporary." Toriel sighed, and brought Chara's old clothes to Frisk, underwear and all. "Here you go, my child. Put these on. Please be careful with them... they are important." Chara watched in silence.

These old clothes smelled musty from setting up for so long, and Frisk didn't know how to put any of it on. Toriel decided to help them after seeing how none of this was working out. The underwear fit fine, but the bra was a size too small even though this was from when Chara was an adult. Everything else fit fine, although the green and yellow striped sweater was a little bit tight in the chest area. Frisk started pulling at it to make it fit better, and Toriel grabbed their hands to stop them.

"No, no! Please, do not do that. These clothes are only temporary. I will provide you with ones that fit you better as soon as I am able." Toriel looked Frisk over. Frisk looked at them with confused red eyes, blinking, staring blankly again. "I... um... oh dear. Is something burning? Make yourself at home!" Toriel used that weak excuse to run out of her room, away from the child that looked so much like Chara. Frisk left the room. Chara followed them.

'When did they learn how to walk? Maybe they couldn't earlier because they were hurt. You can't learn how to walk that fast. It's just not possible.' Chara thought.

Frisk stopped in front of the mirror at the end of the hall during their exploration, and was startled by their own reflection.

"It's you." Chara said. Frisk showed no sign of being able to see or hear their guide. Frisk started walking away when they weren't interested anymore. "It's me... Chara." it's strange to look into a mirror and not see you. The reflection of the wall behind them shown on it, and if you angled it just right, you could see other bits of the room, like plants, and patterned carpet on top of wood. Not seeing themself was fitting considering they weren't here anymore, but it was hard to face. A shadow hid their eyes when they looked down, away from what wouldn't show up on the reflective surface, and they gritted their teeth. They clenched their fists so hard they could feel theoretical nails digging into nonexistent palms.

Chara walked into their old room. It was from when they and their sibling were still young. There was proof that other kids had been there since, what with the shoes and the old, dusty toys, but there was still evidence that the two monarchs had been there as well.

Chara could still see a bit of red tape on the floor that never came up from the time that they had divided the room in half after having a fight that Chara won. As time went on, Asriel had ended up sleeping in the hallway because Chara had claimed their whole room. This went on until Asriel attacked them with pillows while they slept, and Asriel at least convinced Chara to let him sleep with them in their bed if he couldn't have his.

There was still the loose board in the corner that hid an old sweets stash, and a growing collection of knives. At the time, young Chara was very proud of their collection. Older Chara knows better. These regular old kitchen knives would be pathetic in combat, and weren't even sharp enough to properly cut vegetables in a straight line. Their collection in New Home, though... that would be a sight for sore eyes. Glorious combat weaponry that would make any weapons connoisseur salivate.

They caught a glimpse of a small razor blade without a handle gleaming somewhere under the bed and left it alone. They didn't want to think about that.

A map of the underground and where the two had explored was displayed on the wall above an old drawing of a golden flower.

On Asriel's side of the room was a blueprint of war plans. It was a game they used to play when they decided that simple training and fight to the death combat matches weren't enough, and when things went too far, that is how Asriel ended up kicked out of the room. Chara had won the room as part of the new territory in the Underground that they owned. This lasted until Toriel got tired of their shit and put them in a "get along" shirt.

On Chara's side of the room was a poster board with cuts carved into it, tally marks indicating who won which wars, fights, and ownership of territory. The two of them were becoming very good monarchs, if not a bit evil. Their parents didn't need to know any of that, though, but thankfully, they were never really forced to tell them what was going on in their every day adventures.

The closet and drawers were still open from Toriel taking Chara's clothes and giving them to Frisk.

'It's... only temporary. Don't think about it.'

Chara looked at an old picture of them as kids with their parents. It was a happier time. They were still alive, and Mom and Dad were still together. Everything was happy.

They reached for the picture slowly, wishing that the world were just like this, when the picture changed for a split second. Asgore was a shadow in the picture, Toriel stood there with Frisk who was _still wearing their clothes_ , and Asriel was replaced by Flowey.

Then, the hallucination got worse.

Flowey's vines crawled across Frisk's body. He wore a perverse expression. Frisk moaned. Flowey called Chara's name.

It got worse.

  
Frisk, _still in their clothes_ , kissed Asriel. Asriel called Chara's name.

  
It continues.

Asgore used Chara's soul along with all of the other souls to break the barrier. He said that he would never use Chara's soul, but he didn't recognize Chara's ghost as still being Chara. Chara was right there with them. Asgore had his son back, and his child Chara. They had all deluded themselves into no longer seeing Frisk, but Chara.

And that was enough right there.

No longer themself, Chara, fueled by rage and grief had enough power to break things... and they broke _everything_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And by "not okay with Frisk wearing their clothes", I really meant it.

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 3

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

Frisk decided to to follow Toriel to the front of the house. They found the mother-figure in the kitchen preparing ingredients for a pie, and something smelled sweet and sticky. Frisk decided it might even smell _too_ sweet, and scrunched up their nose a bit.

"Oh! My child... I did not see you there." Toriel said. She nearly dropped the pie she was working on looking at Frisk. She had almost forgotten that Frisk was wearing Chara's clothes, and the similarity made Toriel feel unwell. She looked away from Frisk and went back to preparing the pie, trying not to feel like she has wronged the First Fallen by allowing the Seventh Fallen to wear their old clothes. She couldn't help how she felt, though. She felt a cold sweat forming on her fur, and feeling Frisk's eyes on their back--those familiar, yet confused _red eyes_ \--wasn't helping.

Toriel decided to focus as hard as she could on making this the best pie she has ever baked.

  
Those that use fire magic bake differently than those without the ability. They mix up the ingredients, and don't use the oven. They cook it in their hands, with love, effort, and care. 

As Toriel started cooking it, holding the filled pie tin in her hands as she did so, Frisk decided that if they knew what the ingredients were that they thought the cinnamon-butterscotch pie was going to be a bit too sweet for them. That didn't make them any less curious about the process and exactly what Toriel was doing. They could taste it on their tongue already. It was like the pie was filling the air with it's sweetness. It was a lot lighter in their mouth since it wasn't an actual bite of it, so Frisk decided maybe they _would_ enjoy it. They hoped.

"My child... perhaps it would be better for you to go look at some books in the living room. They're on the shelf. You can read... can you not?" Frisk waited behind Toriel for a moment. Seeing that their new guardian wasn't going to say anything else at this time, and the fact that Toriel seemed so uncomfortable right now, Frisk went back into the other room. This was the living room, right? Frisk didn't know what a living room was. Or what a book was. Or shelves. Oh.

They didn't know that they were in the right place, doing as Toriel said, and picked a book off of the shelf out of curiosity as to what it was. There were lots of lines, all connecting to each other to form words, sentences, paragraphs... Frisk didn't know what a single bit of it meant. They flipped some pages, looking to see if anything would register in their mind. Not a single epiphany was to be had. They put the book away, and then picked up another one and another one. They put each item back where it was neatly without being told. The place looked better that way. Frisk sneezed when they pulled a decent sized cloud of dust off the shelf onto their face. They coughed, sputtered, and staggered away from the shelves with their newly acquired book. If they could wonder in a coherent way, they would have been asking themself whether that was worth it or not, considering how that dust made them feel. They shook clumps of it out of their hair, and examined it, rubbing the balls of dust in between their fingers. They threw it on the ground, and opened the book.

It was a navy blue photo album featuring people with smiling faces. Frisk didn't know of happiness, but they did look much more pleasant than the way Toriel keeps looking at them.

There was Toriel with another goat like her with a golden beard, a smaller goat, and a smiling person that looks a lot like themself. Intrigued, they decided that they thought they would like to go examine the mirror again, and compare their face to that of the person in the photograph. Subconsciously, Frisk knew that the person in the picture wasn't them, but they also didn't know how to differentiate themself from others yet, especially when this person looked impossibly like them, down to the eye color, hair, and clothes. It was eerie, but Frisk was too curious to understand that feeling.

Down the hall they went, hugging the blue book to their chest, when they started to hear noises coming from a room they hadn't explored yet. They peeked in the room. It was dark.

They heard glass shattering on the ground, scraping sounds, things being thrown. They heard tearing, stomping, breaking, biting, dripping. They could have sworn they thought that they heard screaming. Wailing. Crying. Mourning. _Fury._

Frisk's arms went lax and they dropped the book they were holding and ran back to the kitchen, jumping on Toriel's back, giving them a frightened hug.

"OH!!" Toriel yelped. "Goodness, child! Never do something like that when someone is working in the kitchen! You could have been--What's wrong?" Frisk had no way to articulate how they felt in an intelligent way, so they just continued to shake and whimper, pointing outside of the kitchen, hoping this would encourage the monster to go do something about whatever they had just witnessed. "My child. There is nothing wrong. Please go back to your room and rest for awhi--" she heard it. She was starting to hear the noises too. She slowly got Frisk off her back, and said at eye level, "Wait here." Toriel left the kitchen to go see what the commotion was all about.

The closer the boss monster got to her childrens' old room, the less she wanted to know. The cold sweat worsened. She was starting to shake. She didn't want to see what was happening. She didn't want to let her mind start assuming and putting the pieces together. She didn't want to think that she had made another regrettable mistake. 

In front of the door, the blue photo album--what was it doing here?--was opened to pictures of her children with smiling faces. She picked it up and then faced the darkness. Perhaps it was just an intruder. But why would they do something like this? Everyone knows and respects her. Why would they transgress upon her in such a way? This was the room of her precious children. Surely the intruder could have chosen any other room... right?

Toriel inhaled and braced herself for what she might see. Assuming she was about to get into a fight with someone, she turned on the light and called out, "WHO'S THERE--" she gasped.

The beds had been torn up, the lamp was shattered on the ground, and feathers were all over the place from the shredded pillows. The sheets and coveres were torn up and tossed in random places. There were stab marks on the walls and floor, and something did a number on the rug. The invisible tormenter was now taking their sweet time stabbing the old picture of them as a family, over and over... focusing on one side in particular the most. They stabbed through the glass... stabbed through the paper... stabbed through the backing... stabbed through the floor. The crunching and breaking sound never ceased.

Toriel thought she saw a dark aura of something... a silhouette of a malevolent spirit... stabbing a picture of her children.

Toriel slowly backed up, not taking her eyes off of the sight. She dropped the book on the ground. The sillhouette looked like it was dripping red in places--their wrists?--marring the floor further with blood. The room felt like it was full of evil. Toriel decided that she would like to take her photo album and flee from the scene, but when she went to grab the book, it was opened to the same page as before, and the faces were changed. Whatever the spirit was feeling and doing in that room bled over to the photo album, destroying old, good memories of her family with horrifying pictures of death, fear, blood, sadness... the word _replaced_ took up a big portion of the page in dark, wet blood, and the knife wounds to the picture in the children's bedroom started to occur on the photo album.

Fight or flight response ensued. Fire balls were thrown at the blue book, until the hallucination stopped, and the pictures went back to normal. Toriel realized what she had done and ran over to the book she had burned, trying desperately to put the fire out. She hugged the charred book to her chest, crying and saying "no" over and over again. These precious memories... she would never have them back. All of these people... all of these places... they were lost to her.

She could have sworn she heard bitter mourning coming from her childrens' room. The light on the ceiling flickered with the last of it's life. The creature had stopped breaking things and knelt on the floor in a sea of shattered glass. Before the lights went out, they called out in a shaky voice,

"Mom... Dad... Asriel...? Are you still there?"

.

  
.

  
.

  
Reset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of hugs and learning how to SAVE for the first time fills you with.... DETERMINATION!

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 4

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

Perhaps picking up the blue book and walking down the hall was a bad idea. At least, this is what Frisk's incoherent thoughts were on the matter. They figured that the decision triggered a bad event, and now decided not to mess with that book again.

They sat up on the bed of golden flowers, looked up at the little glimmer of sun from coming from the hole they fell through, and then thought back to the flower that attacked them before.

Maybe now wasn't a good time for this.

Frisk stood up and wore a determined expression. Not again. Not if they can be fast enough.

The human, who was learning and making connections about the world so fast, ran out of the room, passing a surprised, sentient flower. They ran until they got stuck in a room full of buttons. What were they supposed to do with _this?_

They saw the vines crawling into the space they were in and started banging on the door, willing it to _please_ open. It wasn't that what the flower did didn't feel good before, but they had a feeling that it had something to do with the bad room and the bad book. They didn't want history to repeat itself. That is the point of going back and doing it all again, right? They weren't sure how they did it. They just had a strong feeling that they didn't like the outcome they had gotten, and went from there.

"Come now, are you _really_ trying to run away from me? You really _are_ an idiot." the flower crawls along his roots into the room and grabs Frisk to keep them from wriggling. "Though, in the short time I haven't seen you, it seems you've made progress. Not only can you _stand_ , but you actually ran _away_ from me! _Past_ me even! I'm a little bit impressed, but only because it's _you_." he snaked vines up their shirt to play with their breasts again. These spots are sensitive, so Frisk couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. "I _am_ curious, though. How did you wind up back here? Surely you didn't die. Toriel took you straight home, didn't she? Or did you reset on your own?" he felt their body up, pushing vines under their clothes in different places.

Frisk wiggled around. They were having a hard time focusing on the task at hand... not that it would do them much good any way. They have no way of opening the door, and even though Flowey wasn't restraining them tightly enough to hurt, Frisk wouldn't be able to get out of this bind on their own. It didn't stop Frisk from weakly raising a trembling hand up towards the door. Flowey pulled their body a little farther away from the door.

"Don't do that." he said. He didn't sound too mad. He just sounded a little bit forceful. "So, you reset. Let's assume that's what happened. Why? I can tell it wasn't to come back and play with me. And that would be stupid anyway because if you really wanted it that _badly_ , all. You had. To do. Was ask. Nicely." he tapped them on the nose playfully with the tip of a vine. "Also, about earlier..." Flowey pulled Frisk's shorts down. "In a certain way, I may have gotten a bit carried away. I have a feeling that if the real person saw what I did to you while calling their name, they would have been _pissed_. You seem more like an empty shell... kind of like me! Perfect for filling." Flowey started pushing a vine into the moist hole. It sucked on his vine, pulling him in deeper. It didn't hurt as much as last time. "If I can wake Chara up, you would be an excellent vessel for them. They can do all of the hard stuff for you, and you can just go to sleep! And not wake up. It's a good plan, don't you agree?" all Frisk did was squirm and moan. "Why do I even bother? You can't understand me yet. Next time we meet, I either expect you to have learned something, or to submit and let Chara take control. Otherwise, I can't _imagine_ you being useful to me. It just sounds _absurd_."

Chara was quiet. They had calmed down a lot, and couldn't even remember what happened in the room they destroyed. They had a feeling that something bad happened. That is all they knew. They watched this scene before them and sighed, feeling so empty inside. At least he wasn't calling Frisk by their name right now...

"From one Player to another," Flowey struck Frisk's g-spot extra hard. They could barely remember how to think, not that they could anyway. "my guess is that you did something and had a bad event happen. Why else would you reset? And the connections in your mind are telling you in their own _simple_ way 'don't trust the flower'. Hee hee hee! You think you can avoid a bad event by making a long string of different choices. Golly, I wish I'd been there! But I admit, I stayed behind and stewed. My loss. Oh well!" the vines thrusted harder, they played more with Frisk's sensitive chest. If they could speak, it would have been incoherent anyway.

"Let me tell you this: as a Player, most resets to fix problems can be made better by _small_ changes. I doubt that my having my way with you had to do with whatever happened to you." Flowey crawled over Frisk's body just to pin them down more with more vines and lick and suck at the nape of their neck. He pushed the brown hair aside, and did just that. It wasn't necessary, but the noises they made and the feeling of dominating this hot, soft, _needy_ body made it worth the extra trouble. Flowey decided to make his feelings known.

"You should be grateful that you're getting this kind of attention. You don't know how important I am in this world. You should be _full_ \--" he stuffed the vine in harder to make Frisk cum, "--of gratitude." Frisk panted, their face flushed, and a little bit of drool dribbling from their mouth. It was good every time.

"Although, I _do_ know one thing. You aren't wrong about making different decisions to make your timeline play out just so. Learning from your mistakes is good!" he could hear foot steps approaching. "For instance, I learned from mine!" he withdrew his vines from Frisk's tired body, and quickly readjusted their clothes so that they didn't look suspicious. If the human could understand anyone, they would have heard Flowey say, "I'll be watching," as he disappeared into the shadows. They didn't know his name yet, and Flowey has never called their name properly, but what's in a name, anyway? Frisk certainly didn't know enough to understand.

"Oh! Goodness! My child, are you alright?" Toriel said upon entering the button puzzle room. She knelt down and felt of their forehead, pressing hers to theirs. "You do feel a little warm." Frisk blushed innocently at the closeness. They so far understood closeness for being an encounter like what happened with the flower, or being rescued by Toriel. The mother figure introduced herself again. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Do not be afraid. I will help guide you through the catacombs. Can you stand?" Toriel extended a hand to Frisk. Frisk took the big, furry hand in theirs, and was pulled to their feet. "Shall we?"

They walked hand in hand (because Frisk wouldn't let go), and as Toriel spoke with them about things Frisk couldn't comprehend, it didn't take long for the guardian to realize that Frisk wouldn't be okay on their own right now. How would they understand puzzles, or talking to the dummy instead of fighting it? The goat decided to make an effort on at least that one part, as this was important. The decisions this small human made would be very important in how the furture of the monsters and humans would progress. Part of her was happy that they were less likely to try and leave the Ruins and go out into the world due to how much they clung to her. Another part of her was worried for them and felt bad for being glad that they were basically incapacitated at this point.

"I would like to show you something important. Watch me, and do the same." Toriel approached the training dummy, and made conversation with it. It had no response for her, but she didn't expect it to talk back, anyway. She turned back to Frisk. "If you talk to monsters when they try to hurt you, you may be able to make them happy and change their mind. Depending on how you act, depends on how others will act. Won't you do the same?" Toriel stepped back from the dummy and gestured to Frisk to come talk to it. Frisk misunderstood and walked over to Toriel instead, looking up at her with their usual confused, blank expression. "No, my child, go practice talking to the dummy. I know you aren't able to speak, but gestures will work just fine, as long as they are loving gestures."

Frisk walked over to the dummy and looked at it for a moment. They watched it with their usual expression. Then, an "ah-ha!" moment seemed to happen in their mind, and Toriel watched the human give a hug to the dummy. She wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Um... I'm not sure if you should hug random strangers, my child. But I did suggest loving gestures, so I suppose there isn't anything wrong with this. And you _did_ try your best. Come along, now!" Toriel walked out of the room. Frisk followed after quickly.

On the way to catching up to the mother-figure, they met a Froggit, and wren't sure about what to do with this. The same "ah-ha!" expression came over them, and they hugged it. The Froggit was very confused, but was flattered anyway. Toriel came over to the two and gently separated them, sending the monster on its way. Frisk walked along with Toriel until they reached the spike puzzle. When Frisk got curious and leaned down to try and touch one of the spikes, Toriel decided that she was going to carry the curious human on her shoulders to keep them safe.

Frisk gasped at the sight of the world from atop someone much taller than them. Everything was more exciting from this view. Toriel was a little bit distracted by the human's excitement and nearly walked over the puzzle wrong, but in the end, made no mistakes. At the end of the puzzle, she put Frisk down. Frisk made a face. Toriel sighed and picked Frisk back up.

"Hugging everything is not the answer, my child. Sometimes, hugging isn't safe. I know you don't understand this right now, but I am eager to help you learn. Worry not! You are in good hands, my child!" they walked down a long hallway they never seemed to end. They walked over puzzles and past leaves, and over cracked floorboards and Toriel jumped over areas where they would have fallen (because you always fall there regardless of your life choices) until they got back to Toriel's house. Toriel put them down. They made a face again.

"I am sorry, but I can't carry you everywhere. My house has significantly lower ceilings than the rest of the Ruins. And I am tired from persuing such an endeavor. Please, come in and make yourself at home!" Toriel walked into the house before Frisk, and Frisk tried to follow after her, when they were stopped by a vine blocking the door. The flower stood beside a sparkling thing.

"Come over here and touch this. Yeah! Touch it! It's safe." Frisk touched it. "See your options? Click the one on the left. Um... left is over here. Okay, you don't know what left is. Right. No, I mean left! Right means something else when I say it like that! Ugh, let me do it!" Flowey got beside Frisk and moved their hand to the side that said "SAVE" in their options. Frisk looked at Flowey. "Press SAVE. I have your hand on the side it needs to be. Come on. It's better this way." they pressed it. It filled them with DETERMINATION. "Now, if something goes wrong, you can just load back to this point and try again. If you mess up too much, just reset. The option on the right--click the shiny thing again, kid--says 'continue'. When you choose to RESET, which will be the option that ISN'T 'continue', it would probably be on the right. When you reset, you appear back at your starting point, which for you was Ch--a gra--...the flowers." he looks away from Frisk and then looks back at them after changing his expression back to one that looked more confident once again. "For you, LOADing will probably be your best friend right now. It gives you plenty of tries to figure out how the world works, and learn plenty of things. I doubt you will be resetting any time soon. See ya!" he winked and stuck his tongue out, and burrowed underground, any evidence of his being there was gone.

"My child, are you still there?" Toriel called from inside the house.

Frisk went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara explores Frisk's stats again, and discovers how much they have learned in such a short span of time... and then we learn some more about Chara.
> 
> ALSO! Before you continue!
> 
> I require a comment to update with the next chapter.
> 
> First Sight: the ability to see at all.
> 
> Second Sight: Being prescient about things only in your timeline. This can also happen in the form of dreams.
> 
> Third Sight: Being prescient about things in your timeline and other timelines that aren't yours.
> 
> Fourth Sight: All of the above, plus knowing about the outside world, the Fourth Wall.

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 5

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

When it came time for Toriel to show Frisk to their new bedroom, the human actively avoided the place and instead was found curled up in a ball on Toriel's reading chair, fast asleep. The mother-figure baked pie in the kitchen, and the sweet smell permeated through out the whole house.

  
Chara watched them from the void space, instead of being out in the open with them in the room. They could see more data this way. They examined Frisk again. The Seventh Fallen had new stats in the form of a hidden folder. It seemed like it was some sort of openable gateway to their mind to look inside and see anything you like.

  
"This is idiotic. Protect yourself more won't you? At least put a password on it..." Chara grumbled to themself.

  
The First Fallen opened it and looked at what they've learned. 

"It truly shows that you started out as a blank slate, but the information here is just too absurd. It's not that I can't understand but it seems so... _unlikely_. Your learning capacity is excellent but there _has_ to be a limit right? You learned how to walk just by watching Mom do it. That's not normal. You were practically just born into this world, thrown into the Underground by some unknown force and they practically put you here in a way that makes 'sink or swim!' come to mind."

Chara browsed through the human's feelings.

"Your most used feeling is Curiosity. Pleasure is next. Fear is... sorry." they tried not to think about it, and succeeded. "Pain is thankfully pretty low on this list and Pride is last. You don't understand happiness. You've never been sad. You wouldn't understand a single joke if someone told one to you. Your instincts aren't too bad though. You may not be able to understand us when we try to tell you important things, but I imagine that within a few hours or half a day you will probably be talking to us some. Well... maybe not me. You don't even know that I'm here."

The ghost paused for a moment, and then continued on.

"I'm like you in a way. When I came to Mt. Ebott, I was kind of a blank slate myself, but only in some ways. I have almost never seen the outside world, and have always spent all of my time Underground or in a dark place shut off from the world. I learned complex terminology, pain, regret, and suffering in that place. I didn't know I had a name until I was told by one of the other captives that I had one, and that information came to me after several years of having been alive. I never knew love, but I was surrounded by creatures with _LOVE_. There is a big difference in what those two things mean. Love is... a good feeling. It's... almost impossible to describe. LOVE, capital L-O-V-E," they spelled out the acronym to signify the difference, "Stands for Level of Violence. Those that captured us... got more deprived as time went on. I saw what LOVE looks like on humans up close and personal. In that place, kill or be killed seemed like a very real concept... especially on the way out."

They stopped for a moment, shifting gears. They didn't want to talk about that anymore.

"I am telling you all of this because I think you could learn from my mistakes. You may even be able to hear me while you sleep. I could try and teach you things while you rest... and get you up to speed. Honestly, I am mostly concerned. I keep trying to see if you have repressed memories, figuring that's why you are like this, but I can't find anything. I hope I never find anything. If I am like I am because of what I've been through, I don't want to know if something happened to you to shut you down like this. You're an adult, but nobody would ever guess that you are one the way you are now. Even so, I can still see hope in teaching you about the world. I'm just sorry that you and Mom had to see me like that earlier... I hope you won't avoid that room forever. It's full of good memories, I swear. Well..."

Memories floated through Chara's mind. A razor blade. Holding their head with wide eyes on the bed. Crying. Fresh cuts on their arms. Their little brother banging on the locked door. Muttering to themself like a crazy person. Toriel changing the whole house to never have locked doors on bedrooms. Hiding the knives--trying to hide the knives--filing down all of the sharp things... even the gardening tools. Almost never being able to get the thick red stains off of the covers and sheets.

Chara unconsciously held themself.

"... _Mostly_ good memories. Besides," they tried to smile, but it was so bitter. "I doubt you have Third Sight like me. Being able to see things that you shouldn't... I hope you never have to feel that way. But... seeing you reminds me of those times. The colors you wear are familiar. I have never been wrong about the visions that I have. It's a living nightmare. Still, I can't _imagine_ you destroying us. You're like a little marshmallow. You're even roasting next to a fire. Heh." they laughed, but it wasn't really funny. "I keep wondering though. Who _are_ you? I feel like I know you. I don't just mean that because of the first reset. It's something else. It's too familiar. In a way that makes me feel _sick to my stomach_."

The air was suddenly heavy with darkness. The look on Chara's face couldn't be graced with a description. Unless you knew of what they've seen, you wouldn't know exactly what that look meant. A magic knife formed in their hand and they slowly approached the sleeping person in the void space.

"I _know_ that this isn't our first time here." Chara said darkly. Their hair hid their eyes, and shadows covered what the rest couldn't hide. They knelt down beside Frisk. "I can't think of what it was, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who knows it. You know it, right? I know you do." they brought the knife closer to Frisk. "You can't understand what this is like. It's entirely different than what I have already seen first-hand with you. This isn't about our short time together now. This is about the time we had somewhere else... in a time that I swear I've seen before, but can't remember. A time where I laughed a lot when it wasn't funny, and you were an empty shell." Chara paused and made a decision. "Allow me to test out something that has always made me curious. The results will be educational for you, as well. If a person dies in their dream, do they die in real life?"

*FIGHT

  
-9999999

  
Dream Frisk coughed and wore a shocked, fearful expression. They didn't see their attacker.

  
Their soul tried to shatter...

  
*But it refused.

Frisk woke up with a start, falling off of the comfy chair onto the ground. They groaned at the pain of hitting their head on the ground. Haven't they had enough of that already? How long has it been since they fell? Frisk knows nothing of time, so it wouldn't matter if they were to try and read the clock on the wall. Flat on their back they looked at the ceiling and walls, moving only their eyes. Their neck was stiff. They didn't know what a crick was, but their neck definitely had one. They looked at the bookshelf upsidedown, arching their back to get a better view. They could see that dusty, blue photo album in it's usual spot. They frowned like a kid who had just been bested, but only their instincts knew it.

Bad book.

  
Bad room.

  
Bad dream.

  
Bad, bad, bad.

And also pie, which Toriel had just finished... which could either be good, or bad. They'd see about that.

"My child, are you awake?" the goat looked at Frisk, who looked back at her. "That doesn't look very comfortable... here! I baked you a pie! I don't know what your preference is, but most everyone that I have ever met enjoys a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Won't you come have a slice? It has been cooling on the counter top for a few minutes. We wouldn't want you to burn your mouth, now would we?" she smiled at the human. Toriel walked back into the kitchen and brought out two slices of pie, one for both of them. She placed them on the table and sat down.

Chara noticed that the table and chairs had been dusted. How long was Frisk out anyway? They could smell citrus wood cleaner, and butterscotch-cinnamon. The house was heavy with scents. They almost wondered if in Frisk's case, was it hard to breathe in here? A disgusting smirk came over their face. They _did_ stab them in the lungs after all.

Dreams don't matter in the waking world anyway.

Frisk got off the floor and walked over to the table, moving awkwardly because of their injured back and neck. They didn't remember falling on their neck... but maybe that was related to the head pain. Toriel noticed their trouble.

"The position you slept in must've hurt you. You're not the first one to fall alseep in that chair. It's getting broken down from use, and everyone that has ever fallen asleep over there in the position wakes up with a hurting neck. And I thought I heard you fall off... did something happen?" Frisk just blinked at her. Toriel sighed. "It doesn't really matter. If you eat this, it will help you restore HP, and heal up what hurts." Frisk didn't know of HP, but they did know of _hurt_. Sitting at the table, they touched a hand to their chest where their lungs were at. The pie would do no good for mental pain, or anguish. They looked to Toriel, who was using her forke to stick small bits of pie in her mouth. Learning by example, Frisk did the same.

 _Lord_ that was sweet! Too much! But...

  
They took another small bite after the initial shocked subsided.

  
The taste grows on you.

  
They continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns how to take a shower, and Toriel is forced to help. Not understanding that being naked doesn't require hugs makes things SO much harder for goat mom.

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 6

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

Frisk knew nothing of day or night, but at some point, Toriel insisted that it was time to get cleaned up and ready for bed. They didn't sleep on that reading chair but for a few minutes while Toriel baked, so they _should_ be able to rest... but Frisk wavered at the thought of going into the room that Toriel said was now theirs. They even avoided going down the hall. Toriel noticed this behavior, and tried to ignore the nagging at the back of her mind that said that she knew what was wrong. _Exactly_ what.

The human hadn't even gotten a very good glimpse of the room before that had shut it and ran to Toriel for help, and they were this disturbed. Toriel had gotten one serious eye full. Of course... this never happened, right? The room was still very much intact, so why were they acting this way, and why did Toriel feel so nervous? She shook her head. She knew she was being silly.

  
Toriel was already in her nightgown, which was long, light blue, cotton, and soft. She turned off the light in the kitchen and walked out into the living room to find Frisk and get them washed up, and found them peering around the corner out toward the hallway. They gulped. Seems like they wee working up the courage to head down that way.

  
"My child?"

  
"AH!" Frisk yelped, falling over after being startled. They had been deep in thought about what they were going to do next.

"Oh, my!" Toriel ran over to them and helped them back to their feet. "I did not mean to startle you... oh, dear, and right on your face, too..." the mother-figure immediately used healing magic on them, and they felt much better. This changed nothing when it came to their thoughts about the room down the hallway, though. They looked at Toriel with a concerned look on their face, with no words to convey. Toriel wondered what she should do with them. This isn't the first time that she has raised a troubled child, but the last worrisome one she had was _much_ worse, in a different kind of way... and this child, at least in looks, if nothing else, reminded her of them a lot.

"There is nothing to fear. Come with me." Toriel started walking down the hallway. Frisk would have stayed behind if it weren't for the fact that Toriel had turned off the kitchen and living room lights, intending to make the house ready for sleep. They looked in the room and could have sworn they saw things moving and creepy figures, but even though it was all in their imagination, they fearfully ran to join Toriel. As they passed by the room that Frisk was _not_ going into--definitely not! No way!--Frisk shrank in on themself, and trembled against the furry, white arm they were clutching in a near death grip. As for whether the feelings that Toriel and Frisk had passing by that room were real or imagined, one could only assume that either answer was correct.

The goat lead Frisk to a room that was in between hers and Frisk's, and brought them inside.

"A long time ago, the water supply started to become so tainted that someone had to figure out another way for us to carry on. There was only so fast that water could be purified, and it was almost completely destroyed in one night. The scientist that figured it out not only figured out how we could bathe without water, but he also figured out how to make our food convert solely into energy and HP restoration. This made it so our bodies chemistry changed and we no longer needed bathrooms, which would have wasted precious water. Plus, we had no place to flush the excess away to, so..." Toriel stopped and awkwardly cleared her throat. "This will be very different for you, seeing as humans always have running water they can use, but worry not! The process is quite simple. You take off your clothes as you normally would, and then the magic that comes out of this faucet cleans away the filth and impurities. Monsters used to have to do the spell themselves, but it has long-since been made to where the magic is imbued like this so we don't have to exert ourselves. Rooms like this are now in every household." she smiled. "I'll leave you to it, then." Toriel started to walk out of the room, but had a feeling that Frisk was staring at her. She turned to look at them, and found Frisk staring at them blankly, as usual.

"My child? Just take off your clothes and get into that small space over there." Frisk made no motions to do so. What are clothes, again? "Do you truly not understand me? Um... here, do like this." Toriel unbuttoned a few of her gown's buttons to demonstrate taking ones clothes off, and then stopped. "You just keep doing like that until you are undressed." she looked at Frisk. They have no buttons. "Oh... right... you don't have any buttons... um... lift your shirt until it is over your head, and pull down your shorts until they are off, and then get in and turn the knob like so." Toriel made hand motions to try and show Frisk what she meant without actually having to undress, and simulated turning the knob without having a real knob to turn. Frisk blinked at her. "Oh my... are we _really_ doing this, my child? Well... I suppose, that would be okay... I am only doing this to show you how it works. If you feel uncomfortable with any of this," she started to slowly lift the hem of her night gown to remove it. "Please tell me so." she slowly pulled it over her head, revealing underwear that matched the gown. She put her night gown on a clean towel rod--this used to be a real bathroom at one point in time--and then nervously pulled her panties down. She swallowed nervously, blushing.

She turned to see that Frisk had understood the demonstration and was now wearing nothing as well. They blinked at Toriel with the same blank expression, but with a little dusting of color on their cheeks.

Chara wouldn't even need a round red costume to be able to cosplay as a tomato.

  
"I feel like I'm seeing something I shouldn't." the ghost said weakly, so embarrassed for their Mom.

"N-now you just get into the shower and turn the knob, okay?" Toriel moved to get her clothes back on and noticed that Frisk was imitating her, doing the same. "Oh, no, my child, leave those off! You need them off to be able to... you do not understand a word that I am saying... do you?" Frisk looked at Toriel with the same look, frozen in the middle of picking up their clothes off of the floor. Toriel walked over to them and took the clothes away, walking to another spot in the room and hanging them up in a different kind of shower. "This will clean and dry your clothes by the time you are done bathing." Toriel walked over to Frisk, feeling slightly more comfortable, as she wasn't the only one naked. Frisk watched her closely. "Here, going in here, okay?" she opened the shower door up for Frisk. The human finally understood that she wanted her in this little, clear room, and complied. See this knob? Turn it to the right."

Right? Left? Left right? Right left? Frisk had been confused about the concept last time they heard about it. They looked at Toriel again, this time less blank-faced, and more embarrassed that they hadn't grasped the concept.

"Oh boy... um... _please_ do not think ill of me. I am only doing what's best for you." Toriel opened the door and got in with Frisk, blushing at the close proximity of their naked bodies. "Y-you turn this to the right, and it activates the magic stream. It's like healing magic... but in the form of steam." she demonstrated by doing it just so. The steam came out and filled the shower up with humidity. Toriel had already showered, but but now she had figured out that this was going to be much more difficult than she thought, and chose to stay with them. Frisk marveled at the new sensation, and tried to catch some of the steam in their hands, but unlike normal humidity, which they haven't experienced before either, it didn't melt into liquid in their hands. It was a different kind of condensation... totally false, and made of pure magic.

Toriel continued to look away from Frisk. The human looked at the blushing monster and their eyes traveled from her red-brown eyes, down to the pink tint on her cheeks, and then their curious eyes mapped out the rest of Toriel's voluptuous body. Toriel has very large breasts and wide, child-bearing hips. Frisk gulped. They didn't understand sexuality, or those kinds of terms, but whenever they were naked with Flowey, he always wrapped himself around them and made them feel warm. Toriel's arms are a warm, safe place, and Frisk didn't know any better than to do what they have learned so far in these situations. They hugged Toriel, pressing their naked, flushed bodies together and snuggled into her breasts.

The boss monster was unable to get out a coherent sentence due to the flustered goat noises she was making. She felt her sins crawling on her back. How old was this human? How much more of a sinner could she _be_? Toriel checked Frisk's stats. The human felt their stats being checked and looked up at Toriel with curious eyes.

Frisk: 21. Old enough.

"O-o-old enough for what?!"Toriel said aloud, much to Frisk's continued confusion.

When their shower ended, Toriel was thanking all of the powers in the Universe that be that it was over. She had contemplated getting Frisk Chara's old sleeping clothes, but decided against it. The paranoia from the deja-vu was too much, and Toriel learns from her mistakes. She would leave those clothes alone and make Frisk some for themself later on.

Toriel walked out of the bathroom to head towards her room and found that Frisk was following behind her, very closely.

"My child, please go to sleep in your room, will you not?" she tried to walk towards her room again and found that Frisk was still following her. She turned around to escort them to their room but the look on their face was that of a child who had just found a dead body under their bed. Toriel put a furry palm to her face. She wasn't sure where that image had come from, but she understood. It wasn't going to be any good for them to sleep alone if they were this disturbed about it. She sighed. "Come along now." she sounded dejected. Frisk went with her, clutching her arm tightly.

In the darkness of Toriel's room, while Chara tried to teach a sleeping Frisk to make them smarter, and Frisk's soft, innocent body snuggled up to Toriel--with their knee firmly lodged in between the goats thighs, nestled against her precious treasure--the human slept soundly. Toriel stared at the ceiling all night long, internally screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a bonus chapter depicting what Chara is trying to teach Frisk?
> 
> I got the idea to make the Underground have a water shortage because of all the trash that flows through from the surface. I imagined that all of that nastiness would eventually become a problem, would it not?
> 
> That, and not needing to go to the bathroom cuts out any possibility if there being bathroom related porn in this story. It doesn't fit with Undertale anyway, so, yeah.
> 
> I think I might reference it when Alphys finally gets curious and asks questions about humans to Frisk, which will be a fun chapter to write lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tries to figure out how to script a human.
> 
> This doesn't work.
> 
> As of this date, 7-8-17, chapter 5 has no comments. I require one comment, even if it is only one word, to continue. I have chapter 8 ready, and will hopefully post it today.

 MischiefTale

  
Chapter 7

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

While Frisk slept, and Toriel tried not to have a meltdown, Chara tried to figure out how to teach Frisk new life skills. They looked at the first folder of what they've learned, and what connections were made. Unfortunately, they weren't able to edit these connections, which was bad since Frisk had hugged Toriel while they were both naked. Chara sighed heavily. This was going to be a long process.

  
"Folder 1, Frisk. Sub folder 1, Learn by Sight. Sub folder 2, Mental Processes is off and requires more help, but they can't hear me, so..." Chara looked at Frisk's sleeping form. Due to the reset and the nap, and sleeping right now, it seemed like Frisk slept all the time, but they were actually doing fine. "Sub folder 3, Emotions look okay for now. We need a sub folder for words and what they mean, but this isn't a computer. I can't enter anything in myself... what to do..." they were thoughtful. What do you first teach a person before teaching them words? They backtracked to Mental Processes and went from there.

  
"The alphabet comes to mind... but it would be silly to sing it at my age. What's my age again? I dunno. Can't believe Mom's calendar isn't current. Still, Frisk needs to learn how to communicate. If nothing else, they need to understand what is being said to them. Everything else comes after that. Besides, nobody is here to judge me for singing the alphabet. Frisk can't even tell on me! No worries." Chara looked this way and that just in case anybody were there--whch is impossible in the void space--and then sang the alphabet with an embarrassed, flushed face.

  
A new sub folder appeared titled Word Building. Chara opened it and found sub folders inside of Word Building having to do with insults, reassurances, people, places, and things.

  
Chara decided that now that it was giving them the option to reroute some things, that they would make a new folder that would be a router for Mental Processes.  
"Okay, if someone uses the term 'idiot', you should take offense to this." the process showed up with an error, and Chara realized that this may not work the way that they thought it would. "Okay, If 'idiot' is used, route from sub folder Word Building to sub folder Mental Processes. If 'idiot' is heard, sub folder Mental Processes expect reaction 'offense'." the error string got longer. Chara deleted all that they had tried to type and groaned. This wasn't their field of expertese. They tried to figure out the error. According to the string of code, Frisk can't take offense to something if they don't know what offense feels like, or what the word means, not to mention 'heard' is a new word for them, and 'reaction' is too...

  
"This is hard. Azzy's always been better at this sort of thing. Had a proclivity for it... I tried to learn by watching, but I'm no genius. Frisk, on the other hand, has high learning potential. They just have to watch someone else do it and copy the process. That pisses me off... life will be easier for them than it was for most of us. Then again, they will have to learn everything the hard way. Maybe I shouldn't envy them just yet." Chara sighed, sick of this already.

  
"Even if I gave them vocabulary and read words to them all night, it would be hard as hell for them to get it because I could explain what a word mean,t but the word's description is like a folder with sub folders. I would have to describe the words in the description to explain them, and then explain the words I explained, and the words that I explained to explain, and... UGH! Why the hell is English so hard?!" they screamed in frustration and threw a little fit. They eventually stopped and panted.

  
"I do guess it would be better for me to just read them some stories I remember and go from there. At least new words would be added to their folders. If I talk about a word and describe it as a person, place, or a thing, maybe it will route to the right place. This is hard because they aren't seeing what the word is... for instance, if I said that an apple were a thing, it wouldn't help very much because they can't imagine what an apple looks like if they've never even seen one. This is a nightmare... starting from scratch is awful..."

  
"Okay, Chara, don't worry about it. Think of what we've already been through together and sort things into their proper folders. We have a folder for words Frisk didn't quite understand. Let's just sort these out to start with."

  
These words for people had a picture of the person when Chara looked at them more closely. Chara saw that Flowey didn't have a name.  
"Huh... he didn't tell Frisk who he was. Maybe he just didn't think they were worth his time."  
Toriel had some interesting descriptions attached to her. Frisk can't formulate coherent sentences, but words like 'butterscotch-cinnamon pie', and 'loving' were there. Chara tried to figure out where Frisk figured out that complex word 'loving', and then realized that they have hugged before, and Toriel referring to Frisk hugging the dummy as 'a loving gesture'.

  
"Wow. So that's how connections are made."

  
There was a folder for pending words that Frisk couldn't understand period. Right and left were a big problem right now. Chara chuckles a bit. There were a few ways to use right and left. Right as in being correct. Right as in the direction. Left as in a person, place, or a thing left behind. Left as in the direction. Right now, just understanding that right is on the right and left is the side that isn't right would be helpful, but changes in perspective are difficult. When one faces another person, the other person's left is your right. Chara decided to let these words lie. It would do them no good if Chara confused them even more.

  
"You're probably gonna have a hard time with that for awhile. Sorry, kiddo."

  
In the Mental Processes, Frisk had successfully logged showering away properly (except for the naked hugging, which was completely wrong), but mostly used visual imagery to remember. They saw Toriel turn the knob to the right, so this was slowly beginning to help them understand which way it was, even if changes in perspective hadn't been learned yet.

  
Interestingly enough, a picture in the blue photo album stuck with Frisk in the Mental Processes folder. Just like Chara had described Frisk as 'definitely not Chara', Frisk had highlighted Chara in the picture in a neat outline and described them as 'not Frisk'.

  
"Huh. Good to know. I wonder if I should look at Frisk in the real world and see what's going on." Chara peered out of the void space and saw that Toriel had opted for sleeping on the floor, and Frisk was asleep in the bed. "The hell happened to you guys while I wasn't looking? ...Oh well."

  
They went back to looking at what Frisk had learned, and hoped that they could help them figure out more as soon as possible.

  
"At least you understand that you're not me. Because if you thought that, and took advantage of that... **y o u ' d b e m y e n e m y.** "

  
Frisk startled awake. They had a feeling they had just met the person that attacked them before. The human looked over at Toriel, who was trying to sleep on the uncomfortable floor, lamenting the fact that she didn't have a softer floor. Frisk crawled out of bed and curled back up with Toriel and fell back asleep.

  
Toriel wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Hello! Howdy! Sup! Hi! 
> 
> My schedule made me take too long to post again. Also, the above isn't nonsense. It makes sense. :)

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 8

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

  
  
Realizing that there was no way to fall asleep, Toriel waited until Frisk fell in a deep sleep, put them in her bed, and worked on lesson plans until they woke up in the morning. Frisk slept until 10:00, so the old woman was finally able to get some rest before she was bothered by the human.

  
Frisk found Toriel asleep on the broken down reading chair. Toriel was far too big to sleep in the ball-like position Frisk had, but it likely wouldn't be comfortable for her, and she would have a back ache.

  
The human crawled up onto Toriel's lap, laid down with their feet on one arm rest and their head on the other, and got comfy until Toriel noticed them.

  
"My child, am I really the comfortable?" the goat said affectionately. She stroked the human's hair. It felt nice. Frisk smiled, content. They didn't know happiness, but they were well on their way to understanding it. "Did you notice the pie I left for you?" Frisk opened their eyes and looked at Toriel with a blank expression. "The slice in the middle of the room?" Frisk's expression showed otherwise. "I suppose you didn't notice it. That's surprising considering it is impossible to miss... oh well."

  
Toriel moved Frisk so that they were standing up, and she stood up slowly and stretched. Frisk heard popping noises as the lady groaned and tried to stretch out her aching muscles and readjust bones. Frisk could relate after sleeping on the chair once themself, but didn't exactly understand why the spot was so taxing on the body. It seemed so soft when they first laid on it...

  
"I worked on some lesson plans. I brought out the old ones that I taught my child when he was young and modified them to suit you. I want us to work on the basics. I have heard you make sounds before, so I'm sure you can speak. It is only a matter of helping you understand the words, and making the words come out." Toriel said positivley. "For starters, come with me to the table and sit beside me." they both sat down together. "Take your chair, and do as I do, and face me." Toriel picked up her chair an turned it towards Frisk. Frisk seemed to be following directions much better than they were yesterday, and turned towards Toriel.

  
"Very good! Now, raise your hand. Either hand will do, and wave it like this." Toriel waved her hand. Frisk did the same. "When waving to someone, it is best to try and smile, like this." Toriel put her hands to her face, pointing her fingers at her mouth as she smiled at Frisk. Frisk tried to do the same. "That's right! Now, wave at me again, and smile while you do so." Toriel went back to her waving position. Frisk did so as well, but the smile didn't come. "You should be smiling! Like--" she moved to point to her smile again and Frisk moved to point at their own face again, mimicking the mother-figure. "No, no!" she grabbed Frisk's hands and placed them back in their lap. "Watch with your eyes. See me smiling at you? My mouth," Toriel touched her lips, "Is smiling. Your mouth," she touched Frisk's, "should smile too." she leaned back to where she was before. "Make sure your smile reaches your eyes. I once had a child who had trouble with that, so just try and think of things that make you happy, smile, and wave at me!"

  
"Sorry, Mom." Chara said sheepishly. They are a very expressive person, but Asriel had once told them that he knew when something was wrong when they smiled like that. He said it is supremely creepy... like Chara couldn't care at all about the person they were smiling at when they looked at someone like that. He even jokingly said they could probably kill someone while wearing that expression. Honestly, it was mostly nervousness that made the smile come up. Chara tended to smile like this and get strangely polite with people they didn't like, and be sarcastic and an asshole to people they enjoyed the company of. They couldn't imagine why they thought this, but they think they may have gotten that backwards somewhere along the way. Hell if they knew.

  
 Toriel smiled and waved. Frisk got it this time.

  
"I'm so proud of you! You just learned how to say 'hello' to someone in a friendly and polite way without having to use words! There are many ways to say hello. Each time you master one, I will teach you another. We will first start with the simple word 'hello'. Touch my throat right here." she had Frisk touch where her throat would vibrate the most while talking. "Hello!" she said. "Now, touch my mouth. I want you to hear and feel how the word comes out, and try to copy me. He-llo." she enunciated. "Hello!" she repeated. "Now, I want you to try it on yourself. Touch your throat to feel how it moves when you speak, and touch your mouth to feel how yours lips move. Repeat the word 'hello' back to me." Frisk blinked at her. Toriel sighed heavily. Frisk frowned a little bit when they recieved no praise. It was clear they didn't do it right. "Perhaps I will do it to you instead." Toriel touched Frisk's throat. "Hello!" Toriel said. When Frisk still didn't do it, she took Frisk's hand and put it on her throat. "Hello!" Toriel said again. "He-llo. He. Llo. Hel-lo. Hello."

  
Frisk made a bunch of noises, "Mnn... m... hmm... mhm... nng... h...he..llo..." they blushed. Toriel squealed and hugged Frisk.

  
"You're first word! I'm so proud of you!"

  
"Hello...?" Frisk tried out the word again, and then again with more confidence. "Hello!" they said it again. They seemed so pleased with themself. "Hello!!" they squeezed Toriel back.

  
"Wow, Mom, you did it! This is great! You'll really have Frisk talking by the end of the day! This is great!" Chara said excitedly.  
"There is something I would like to show you." Toriel took out a piece of paper that had another piece covering the rest of it. Frisk could blurrily see other things under the paper, but couldn't make out what they were. "You see this word?" Toriel pointed to the word on the top line of the college-rule paper. "This is the word 'hello'."

  
"Hello?"

  
"Yes, my child, that's it! Hello is spelled like this. Watch me closely." Frisk leaned closer to watch the process. Toriel used a pencil and wrote out the word very slowly in neat print, spelling out the word. "H-e-l-l-o. Hello."

  
"H-e-l-l-o. Hello." Frisk repeated.

  
"You are doing so well! Did you watch me closely? Look at my hand." Toriel pointed at her hand. "This is how you hold a pencil. You use pencils to write words. When you use many words together, they create sentences. Many sentences together creates a paragraph. I will teach you how to write 'hello'." Toriel pulled out a sheet with the word 'hello' written many times in different ways. The words were written in red ink, making dashes to form the lines of each letter. 'Hello' was written in uppercase, lowercase, and with only the 'H' capitalized. Toriel would explain each of them as they went along. Some of them ended with a period, a question mark, and an exclamation point, which would all be explained to the curious and confused human in due time.

  
Toriel pulled out a second sheet, exactly like the first, and demonstrated what she wanted Frisk to do. The goat traced the first 'Hello' slowly and neatly, and then repeated the word aloud. Toriel handed Frisk a pencil, and gestured at their piece of tracing paper.

  
"I want you to do as I am. Take the pencil and trace the word 'Hello' as I did." Frisk did so. It looked a bit shaky, and Toriel had to fix the way they held their pencil multiple times, but Frisk managed to do it. "Very good! Now, do the same with each of these other 'hello's." Frisk caught on and did it without Toriel having to demonstrate first. The progress was astounding! "You are doing so wonderfully! Now, let me explain before you trace these next words. This 'hello.'," Toriel pointed to the one with the period, "Is a regular hello. It is the kind of hello you say when you are near someone, and they can hear you. Hello."

  
"Hello." Frisk said back.

  
"Very good! Now, trace this line of 'hello.'s." Frisk did so. They got stumped on how to fill in the period (Toriel forgot to show them how), but Toriel helped them through it. "This next 'hello?'," she pointed to the one with the question mark, "Is a hello phrased as a question. Perhaps you need someone's attention, but they haven't noticed you. You might then say, 'hello?' because you aren't sure they heard you. Try it! Hello?"

  
"Hello?"

  
"Very good!" she had Frisk trace them, and carry on.

  
"Now, this 'hello!,'" she gestured to the one with the exclamation point, "Is one you say with more... excitement. Perhaps you see a friend from a distance and you want them to notice you, so you greet them loudly and wave. Hello!" Toriel said enthusiastically, and waved at the same time. Frisk did the same. "My child, you are doing perfectly! I am so proud!" they traced the last line of 'hello's.

  
"There are many ways to say 'hello' to someone. Allow me to teach you more!"

  
They spent the next long while focused on the many polite ways you can greet someone. Toriel decided not to teach Frisk 'greetings' yet, because she didn't want to see Chara when she looked at Frisk. After the different hellos were covered, Toriel taught Frisk the word 'help', and what it meant. Frisk remembered seeing that word before Flowey had attacked them the first time. They had never gotten to press that button... 'Receive help'. They had no clue what 'receive' meant, but they believed it might have been good at the time.

  
Frisk was lost in thought and accidentally went out of the tracing lines by a decent amount.

  
"Oops! You went out of the lines!" Toriel said. Frisk looked upset with themself over this, so she immediately comforted them. "Worry not! If you turn your pencil to the other side, you can use this little eraser on the end to get rid of your mistake and start over! That's why pencils are better for learning."

  
Thinking of erasing mistakes made Frisk think of Saving, Loading, and Resetting. They were starting to understand what that meant now. They made a thoughtful sound, and erased the screw up. Now, if only they could get their fingers to go back in the position Toriel had them in...

  
"Here, you hold the pencil like this, putting your fingers here, and here..."

  
Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for what I will do in the future won't be used right away, but worry not! I intend to use them unless I tell you otherwise. I love your ideas! They fill me with determination!
> 
> Also, I need ideas that will give me more excuses for Flowey to fuck Frisk while they are still living with Toriel. Suggestions?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets covered in sticky white stuff. Golly~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I whipped out another chapter for you all this weekend! I doubt more will happen this weekend. Maybe, but I doubt it. Soon though! Within a week or less!

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 9

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

Most of their sentences were broken, but Frisk was more easily able to tell Toriel what they wanted. They followed the goat around all day, trying to learn new things. It was apparent she was getting tired, but she never sent them away.

  
"What is this?" Frisk said. Simple questions were their new best friend, but teaching someone while running on little sleep was very tiring. Toriel wondered if she was getting too old for this... BUT! She had to indulge them. She was seeing excellent progress, and it would be a shame for it to slow even a moment.

  
"My child, this is a bowl. In this bowl is vanilla cake batter. Won't you try some?" Toriel gave Frisk a small spoonful. Frisk put it in their mouth and their red eyes lit up as if they'd just found the holy grail. "It's good, is it not?"

  
Frisk held their hand out with a happy excited face.

  
"No. You may have some more when I finish the cake. I'll let you lick the bowl. How does that sound?"

  
Frisk huffed immaturely and walked out of the kitchen. Toriel wondered where they learned that from, shrugged, and went back to baking.

  
"Well, _I_ didn't teach them that." Chara said. They decided to follow Frisk around to see what they were up to. "I guess kids pick assholery up on their own now that I think about it. I just hope Frisk doesn't turn out to be trash like other humans..."

  
Frisk walked down the hall, and explored all of the rooms except for the one that still creeped them out. Toriel had at least managed to get them to let her be somewhere else when they walked past it, and Frisk was finally at the point where they were no longer sprinting past it, and just passing by the door with an air of caution. They kept expecting something to jump out of the room and scare the daylights out of them, and if they ever heard another noise come from there, oh boy...

  
"Wish I could explain myself, but I really don't have any good excuses..." Chara said. They admit, they've had their fair share of breakdowns in that room, but they didn't want everyone to be afraid of it forever. Even Toriel was wary of it, with a noticeable amount of sweat on her fur, and a stiff way of walking. Nobody acted that way when Chara was alive, but the ghost had to admit... even they were disturbed by what had happened there. Even so, when could they all just let the worry die already? It was getting old.  
Frisk looked at the mirror again and sighed. It was obvious to Chara that they had plenty of questions about the person in the blue photo album.

  
"Please don't ask her about me. She's been through enough."

  
The human looked at the potted plants in the hall. They poked them curiously, and then moved along.

  
"What's that all about?" Chara muttered.

  
Frisk looked at the flowers on the table in the living room. Golden flowers. They got up on a chair and observed them more closely. They cupped one of them and gently ran their fingers along its petals, a little dusting of color on their face being the only thing alluding anybody as to what went through their mind when they saw golden flowers. Any passerby couldn't tell, what with their blank expression. Frisk sighed and squirmed a bit, not exactly understanding the feeling, but knowing that these flowers couldn't do a thing about it.

  
"Thinking about him? You shouldn't. You don't even understand what happened between you two before. It'd be better if you stayed away from him and lived a quiet happy life here." Chara said. They noticed them squirming a bit and looked a little irritated. "You're not really thinking about it... are you?" the human's distressed expression spoke for them. Chara sighed heavily. "You've already done it twice this week... shouldn't that be enough for a life time? I don't get what anyone sees in that sort of thing... it's horrible... and it hurts..." Chara hugged their arms and watched Frisk walk back down the hall. "If it isn't bad to you, I guess that's ok... I just wish you understood what he took away from you..." they followed the human and noticed that they were heading for the door. They walked outside and Chara picked up the pace.

  
"We're not going outside, are we? Please don't. You don't know what to do with yourself at all. You're gonna get hurt out there..." Frisk touced the SAVE point and saved their progress. They looked out past the lone, dead tree in the front 'yard' and past that was an area that went beyond that. They were filled with determination, and set out. If anything went wrong, they would just LOAD. There shouldn't be any problems with that, right?

  
They decided to explore the yard first. A big sign was above the house, but Frisk couldn't read it, nor could they see the words above it anyway. How annoying... they opted for checking the tree. It was just more favorable to them. The tree was dark and dying, with no signs of coming back to life. Frisk walked underneath the tree and gave it a pat, looking it over. They made an unhappy noise when a branch fell on their head. They examined the branch.   
Branch: sturdier than it looks.

  
They decided to hold onto it.

  
Feeling the bump on their head throb, they turned around and went back in the house, deciding they wanted to get healed up before exploring any further. It wasn't life threatening, but it seemed so silly to Chara.

  
"If you balk at going out into the world because of getting attacked by a tree, you're gonna have a terrible time out there." it was kind of amusing though, and Chara was glad they were going back to Toriel anyway. They worried that Frisk would be attacked and get the wrong idea about monsters. Plus, Froggits are stupid and a problem, and monsters are hunting humans now... and Toriel likely hasn't told anybody about Frisk yet because of their soul is valuable.

  
"Things have really changed down here, haven't they..." Chara followed Frisk back inside. They were back inside in time only to find that Frisk had gotten very freaked out by something, and was sprinting to the kitchen. They heard a CRASH! And what they found was Frisk and Toriel--mostly Frisk--covered in white cake batter.

  
"What happened? Did something else happen? Not that anything has happened before, I mean... oh, child, you're all dirty now... next time please do not run into the kitchen. Please use your words." she gently ruffled Frisk's hair, but her tone and expression indicated that it wasn't praise. Frisk felt ashamed of themself. Toriel wiped a bit of cake batter off of Frisk's cheek and stuck her finger in her mouth to sample some of the cake batter herself. "You should go get a shower. You remember how to do it, do you not?"

  
"Shower." Frisk said, nodding. They walked out of the kitchen and looked down the hall after passing through the living room. They thought they saw and heard something come from that way, but they were told to do something, and they didn't want to disappoint Toriel anymore, so they gulped and walked down the hall slowly, tensing up while passing the 'evil room'. They walked into the old bathroom, and saw a quick flash of movement behind them. They gasped, but before they could whip around to look and see who or what it was, they were pinned to the wall by their wrists and feet by vines.

  
"Howdy! Shh, no need for all that unnecessary noise. I was gonna jump you later, but you got me all curious. Did you know I was on the table with those other flowers, or were you just thinking of me?" he winked at them. He wiped some cake batter off of Frisk, and licked and sucked it off his vine. "It occurs to me that we've never introduced ourselves to each other before. I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! I've never had someone come up to me _already_ covered in sticky white stuff. Let's get started... _shall we_?"

  
Flowey smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey gets sadistic.
> 
> Also, that cheerful little tune he hums at some point is his theme song. ;P

MischiefTale

Chapter 10

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

Frisk had to admit that they always felt fear with Flowey, but the pleasure generally made them forget all about it. It gets harder to ignore, though, considering they were beginning to understand more about this world. The biggest lesson that they have learned--and thoroughly enjoyed--is finding out what they liked. The flower is _damn_ good at what he does, and it shows.

Flowey scooped up thick globs of cake batter onto his vines and used other clean vines to remove their clothes and toss them somewhere else in the room. Once he had them undressed, he smeared the sweet treat on their body, mostly on the places he intended to use his tongue on the most.

"I actually set up this scene myself! I still don't know what happened in that room, but I _knew_ it wouldn't take much to scare you. I have enough life experience to know that people do what I want them to as a general rule, whether they mean to or not. I mean, how could I pass up an opportunity like _this_? You, covered in cake batter... it was _far too easy_."

Flowey sucked some excess batter off of his vines, leaving a thin trail of saliva that looked strangely tantalizing.

"I whipped this scheme up in a matter of minutes! Some people are harder to trick into doing what you want them to--like those that remember more than the rest--but _she's_ easy. I left a recipe book open on a vanilla cake and made her think you were interested in it! But..." he took a vine that still had some batter on it and slipped it ino Frisk's mouth, slowly pushing it in and out. "You _are_ interested... aren't you?"

While Flowey gently fucked Frisk's face, not gagging them one bit, he leaned closer to their soft chest and started licking the batter off of their breasts, moaning a little bit at the good taste, and enjoying the texture of Frisk's nipple. It slipped and slid around his tongue, and slowly grew erect from the attention. The human's noises were muffled from the vine, making it so Toriel couldn't overhear them. He removed the vine, which was coated in saliva. Flowey chuckled sinfully.

"Want some more?" he showed off several more vines with batter still on them. "I've got a whole _lot_ to share."

Frisk opened their mouth obediently and took another sweet vine in their mouth, moaning as they sucked on it. Flowey licked his lips. They looked _so_ good like this. He would control himself, though. He didn't want to be seen as the panting, moaning, desperate fool. That wasn't him. _He_ is in control... _not_ this human.

Flowey moved down Frisk's body, dragging his tongue across sensitive flesh that made the human twitch and squirm because it tickled, all the way down to their sticky, sweet pussy.

"Mm... I _love_ licking _this_." he separated Frisk's thighs with more of his vines, enjoying the way they felt when he squeezed them, and licked them clean, focusing every now and then on that sensitive, erect clit. He tried to take it into his mouth every now and then, but eventually abandoned the idea when it wasn't working out. Frisk didn't notice any of his short-comings, nor did they care. Every bit of it felt good. Another sticky vine replaced the second one in their mouth, and they continued to enjoy their sweet treat.

The little flower licked a long trail from Frisk's ankle up in a strange curvy line, following the dribbled, smatterings of vanilla from the bottom of their leg, up their calf, and up to their thigh. He traced patterns with his tongue, seeking all of the sweet substance. Frisk shuddered and moaned as he sucked on their inner thigh, leaving marks.

"Hee hee... look at you... making  a _mess_." Flowey said, looking at the sticky, clear, musky-scented fluid dripping slowly to their knees. He slipped vine into his mouth to make it extra wet, and then let it slide into Frisk with ease and slowly start moving it in and out. The human's soul--he could feel it from the proximity of their soul and what he lacks--did the equivalent of a heart skipping a beat from the pleasure. This isn't the first time Flowey has sensed someone feeling this way in his clutches. It means that he just did something they _really_ liked, even if they never knew they needed this before. He could tell by their longing expression when they caressed him on the table that they were feeling pent up even though it hadn't been very long since they'd last seen each other.

Flowey wound his way up Frisk's body, tangling himself up in their soft, warm flesh, removed the vine from their mouth, tilted their face towards his with a leaf, and kissed them, slipping his tongue inside. They responded with meeting his tongue with theirs, letting him dominate them. Eventually, he pulled back from them, letting them catch their breath.

"Do you like the way your juices taste?" he laughed a little bit. Frisk made a face. "You _don't_? Heh... _well_ , it's an acquired _adult_ taste. I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand it." he smirked at them and unwound himself from their body, going back to pumping the vine in and out of them while he explored their body with his tongue and his vines. He didn't notice their expression after he said that, but they were _definitely_ insulted, even if they weren't able to understand why just yet. Their irritation didn't last long when they felt him thrusting inside of them just the way they like it, taking his vines and doing anything and everything that made them feel good. They tossed back their head, moaned, and gasped for air.

"No, no, _none of that_!" he stuffed a vine violently in their mouth, got up close to their face after returning to a sweeter expression, and said, "We wouldn't want Toriel to find us, now _would we_?"

Chara would definitely describe Flowey as bipolar. _Definitely_. Not that they were watching this, or anything... it's not like they can do anything else, or that they have anything better to do, so...

"Although," he chuckled darkly, remembering some fond memories of his time as the Player. "You wouldn't be the first to get off on that, if you understood the appeal. Take it from me, human-- _everything's a good idea when it feels good_."

Flowey violently fucked them, and some of his vines tightened around them almost too much in places. He laughed, and licked and sucked on their neck while pounding them at a punishing pace, and bit their neck. They made a shocked noise around the vine in his mouth, but the pain translated to pleasure, even though he drew blood. He licked and sucked at the wound, relishing the taste of the blood. It's a rare delicacy that can't be found just anywhere. Monsters don't bleed when they die. They turn to _dust_. Frisk? He regrets not having taken more time to hurt them before so he could get a good drink of the stuff, and wonders in an interested manner: do all monsters feel this way? This is _too_ addicting. If anyone else got a taste for blood, the monsters would show their true colors for sure. He logged that thought away while he pumped, thrusted, and wiggled the vine in and out of that sopping wet hole, listening to the moist sounds that the made... a symphony of bodies joining together.

He looked at the writhing human and decided that he hasn't had enough just yet. He wanted to leave _lots_ of marks, proving that he had been here.

Flowey grazed his teeth over areas that weren't too important, and ran a sharp thorn in paper cut thin slices across perfect skin. He listened to them whimper as he kept making a mess of their precious treasure, and lapped up the blood like a vampire that hasn't fed for days. On the top of their right thigh, he carved a heart shape and a star on the inside of it--he always did enjoy being an artist before he died--and sucked on the design until it was angry and red. He hummed a cheerful little tune while he marked up their body. He squeezed vines around their legs and thighs, and around their body in such a way that their breasts looked at least twice their size. He cut off circulation, but not for too long. He didn't want them to have to load because of damage that was too great, after all. The point was that he wanted the marks to stay. That mattered to him.

Seeing that he had probably left enough cuts, bite marks, bruises, and hickeys, he decided to finish them off. He got down between their sticky legs and abused their clit with his tongue while he stuffed them full with his vine, almost going too deep at times. They were being pretty loud, despite the fact that he had them gagged. He tightly wound back up their body and licked and kissed everywhere on their face and neck that still had the sweet batter on it, and used another vine to flick, press on, and play with Frisk's clit and nipples.

Delicious. He moaned. What was better, the cake batter, or the taste of Frisk down _there_? He couldn't decide. That's probably why he had decided to cover it in cake batter in the first place. Oh well. It's not like the answer really mattered. It wasn't like either of them were capable of decent, coherent thoughts at the moment anyway.

He removed the vine and kissed them roughly, pushing them harder against the cold, tiled wall. The roughness, the sudden temperature change, and the way they tightened on Flowey's thrusting vine sent them trembling and cumming hard. They writhed and struggled to try and escape because they were so sensitive while they came, but the flower wouldn't let them run away. He enjoyed the taste of their mouth while he wrecked their over-stimulated hole, bringing them to another quick, shuddering orgasm.

Flowey slowly stopped his assault on their limp, wasted body, and pulled away from them, leaving a trail of saliva between them that eventually snapped. He admired his handiwork. They looked _so_ much prettier now that people could see who owned them.

He slowly removed the vine from the hot wetness, making it a nice, long, _slow_ drag... the kind that makes the panting writhing mess of a person want you to stuff it back in and start all over... and then watched them leak cum all over the floor as he let them collapse--just a little bit _too_ hard, on purpose, of course--on the cold bathroom floor.

"Golly, look at you! You look like _such_ a mess. You remember what you were told to do, don't you? Toriel is going to be _so_ disappointed in you. See ya~." he winked, stuck his tongue out, and burrowed underground, leaving no trace of himself behind.

Frisk was left to lay there and wonder what just happened.

Their heart felt heavy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason for that symbol.
> 
> Speaking of that symbol, can you help me give it a name? I can' promise I will use it, but I am fishing for ideas.

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 11

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

  
  
Frisk was too tired, weak, and in pain to stand in the shower, so they opted for sitting at the bottom of it. It seemed to still be doing its job even though they weren't standing up, so everything seemed alright so far.

"You're sticky down there too, kid. You're gonna need to try standing up." Chara's suggestion fell on deaf ears. Thankfully, Frisk was able to tell that the magic wasn't cleaning every part of them effectively, so they whimpered as they moved into a different position, trying to get rid of cake batter and evidence of what had happened to them. The room smelled like vanilla, flowers, and their own natural scent. A slight copper scent from blood that the shower tried to wash away didn't go unnoticed.

The shower had a hard time processing the blood. The magic was meant for cleaning normal dirt and grime from a person. You were supposed to get healed and have wounds tended to before you enter the shower. Frisk didn't know that, though, and Chara didn't look forward to Toriel finding out about all of this.

"You're clothes are still gonna be dirty when you get out because Flowey chunked them somewhere on the ground." Chara said. Frisk didn't notice. "You won't be able to hide this from her. You've been in here for a long time. She's probably going to come check up on you. It would be like her to do so. You're not the first person to not be able to get the blood off in there."

Chara remembered one of their fights with Asriel. They both had tried to get cleaned up together before their parents noticed. The dust and the blood couldn't be processed, and they panicked, tripped while trying to hide when cleaning up didn't work, and ended up far worse than they had initially been. Toriel was horrified.

"Do you realize how paranoid we made her? She'll never let you leave once she sees you like this." Chara heard Toriel heading down the hall to the bathroom door. "She's already here." it was all too distressing.

"My child? Are you alright in there? You have been in there for quite some time." Toriel said. Frisk gasped, and stuttered, saying 'um' over and over due to their lack of knowledge. They stood up and promptly slipped and fell to their knees in the shower, and cried out from the new, added pain. "I'm coming in!" Toriel said, sounding much more concerned after hearing them fall. Frisk looked battered, but their current position hid most of the marks. Toriel noticed that there was a blood trail leading from the wall nearby the door to the shower, and some kind of clear, sticky liquid mixed with it. Some cake batter was still on the wall.

"What happened?!" she rushed over to the shower. Frisk looked up at her, looking exhausted and pained. Blood--likely the reason why they tripped--was pooled on the bottom of the shower. "Stay here. I will make everything alright." she tried to be calm, and went into Mom Mode. Chara didn't bother following the woman out of the room because she was going to do what she did last time: put towels down on a bed, wrap a towel around the person, and take them to the room to heal them.

Toriel did just that. Frisk, now wrapped in a giant, white, fluffy towel was taken quickly to Asriel and Chara's old room. Frisk didn't have enough strength to protest or try to get the goat to take them _anywhere_ else, so Toriel carried on.

The boss monster laid the human down on the bed on the right side of the room on a bunch of towels, and unwrapped Frisk from the towel they were carried in, exposing them to the cool air. Frisk shivered and their eyes examined the room. They were mostly focused on the board on the wall on the opposite side of the room, which was covered in slices. Something in them compared the board to their own body.

_Looks like me._

The woman gently cleaned up Frisk's wounds, and wiped off their inner thighs and other sticky places. Her face showed that she wanted to ask Frisk what happened to them, but she knew better than to bother. Frisk could barely make sentences. There wasn't any way that they could tell her what happened to them. Not to mention the fact that this seemed obviously like they had been assaulted by something. She didn't want to ask. She didn't want to _know_. She didn't want to think about how she was never able to keep any humans safe, even in her own home. She wondered why they didn't call for help like how she had taught them. Maybe they already forgot what they were taught? No. This one is very bright, and full of promise. There _had_ to be another reason. _  
_

'The room smelled like flowers.' Toriel thought. 'Why?'

Toriel tried to clean off the caked, dried blood off of their right thigh. Frisk whimpered over and over. It took her far too long to get the blood off, and the rubbing alcohol burned and stunk. By the time Toriel had uncovered the design, Toriel dropped the small bottle of rubbing alcohol onto the rug, soaking it. She was shaking. She only knew two people who knew of this design. They thought they were the only two that knew of it, and that they were so good at keeping secrets, but mothers always know best.

The heart: representing souls, both monsters and humans alike.

The star: representing old world magic, strength, and legendary determination.

Her children had used this design on a secret, make-shift flag when they would go play. It represented her children's united kingdom: both Asriel's, and Chara's.

"Mom? There's no way you have seen this mark before. We hid our secrets like the way doctors destory the plague. Why are you shaking?" Chara said. Toriel laughed slowly. Nervously.

"I'm... just going to go get some more rubbing alcohol. I will only be a moment."

"She knows." Chara said, watching Toriel leave the room. "That sick freak. How could he do this to her? The only way he could have made it worse is by leaving a blood soaked blade so that she'd think you did this to yourself!" they looked over at Frisk. The human was staring up at the ceiling. Chara sighed. "Don't think that what happened in there has anything to do with what you've done. You did nothing wrong." Toriel rushed back into the room, and despite the fact that it looked like she had just composed herself to keep the tears from coming, managed not to cry while tending to Frisk. "You just have a way of finding trouble, that's all. So don't even think about it. These are problems that belong to Mom, Asriel, and myself. You're just caught in the middle of it."

Toriel tried to heal wounds that were so deep that they would surely scar. Chara continued to speak words that nobody but themself could hear.

"You have no reason to hate yourself, so don't start. Things always get better in the long run. You'll see."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns something important and useful.

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 12

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

**Day 1**

  
Toriel mostly kept Frisk on bed rest, and would repeatedly apologize about the fact that she wasn't able to make the symbol on their leg disappear. It would eventually scar.

**Day 2**

  
Frisk would have loaded, but the last time they loaded back before an event with Flowey, he would always repeat it. They knew it wouldn't make a difference. There was always resetting, but that would just put them back before meeting Flowey, which would trigger the first event, and then the next, and the ones that followed. They were getting smart enough to understand that some things wouldn't change no matter what, and instead decided to work with what they had going for them now.

For instance, now that they were in the room they feared, and had to spend all of their time in there, it was less frightening. The cut up board on the wall was disconcerting because it made them think of sharp things and violence, but they were fine so far. They haven't seen Flowey in awhile, and honestly they felt fine with that.

They decided to stand up, and promptly cried out when the wounds opened. It sounded much like a stack of paper being ripped in half.

"My child!"

**Day 3**

  
Toriel hasn't fed them a sweet pie in days. She wanted them to eat healthier foods in hopes that they would heal up faster. Everything had some kind of pseudo meat in them, but Frisk wouldn't know the difference between real and fake food. Monsters had to make do. So would any humans that fall.

Frisk didn't miss the sweets too much. They just laid on that soft bed and practiced reading the pre-k grade books that Toriel had given them, and tried not to forget the alphabet, which strangely, they could have _sworn_ had already been sung to them...

  
Chara didn't blush. They did NOT blush.

**Day 4**

The human was sick of being immobile. It had been a few days, but the design on their leg kept opening up when they tried to walk, so Toriel made them stay there. After too many hours of laying there, Toriel would come in and heal up their back, feed them some more food, stroke their hair for a moment, and leave the room to bring them some more reading material.

  
Frisk was trying to construct a plan to get Toriel to stay and just never stop petting their hair, but it hasn't worked so far.

**Day 5**

Frisk wondered if they could get the save point to come to them instead of the other way around. They weren't sure if they could get up yet without opening their wounds, but they were about ready to find out if they could or not. Besides, everything hurt significantly less than it did the day they got attacked.

  
After straining themself to the point of dizziness and exhaustion, it was clear that this isn't how the real world works.

**Day 6**

They would leave this room even if they have to crawl, or hop on the leg that wasn't basically destroyed.

  
The house was quiet, and Toriel was long-since asleep. Frisk was filled with determination.

  
The human got up on one leg and hopped. They froze after they realized that the sound was going to be too loud and eventually wake Toriel up, so they decided to crawl instead, and try to stay off of the other leg as much as they were able to.

  
So far so good! They poked their head out the door, looked out into the dark, ominous hallway, whimpered, and decided that this was something they would like to try another time.

**Day 7**

While the mother figure cooked in the kitchen, they knew they had plenty of time to go save and get back in bed. They crawled out the bedroom door, down the carpeted hallway--getting carpet burn the whole way, holding back little, pained noises--and eventually made it to the front door. They slowly crawled outside, scraping their knees on the ground and hissing at the pain.

They touched the save point. Their HP was fully restored, and anything that could be healed beyond a scar was healed. The mark on their leg remained, but was now a sealed up design that wasn't going to disappear any time soon.

The frustration. God, the irritation!

"You could have just skipped all of that crap that went on all this week by touching that. Wow. That _sucks_." Chara smiled awkwardly. This would have been a _lot_ funnier if it weren't for how boring waiting for them to heal up had been. It got funnier right away while they watched Frisk throw a mini tantrum before going back inside.

The human walked into the living room.

"Hello?" they called out. They had learned that they startle Toriel too much to go into the kitchen.

  
"Goodness! My child, you should not be--" Toriel looked them over. "My! You look quite well! I am so very happy for you! Come! I have made us pot pie! And perhaps I will make butterscotch cinnamon pie to celebrate your being able to walk again. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please!" Frisk cheered. They now had permission to be out of bed. They were beyond pleased.

  
The goat and human sat at the table and ate together.

"You are doing so well on your studies that you may be ready for 3rd grade reading material. I also would like to give you new vocabulary words from the books you will be reading next. I prepared them while you slept. Also, did you hear a loud noise last night? I thought I heard something, and wondered if I should go check on you..."

  
Frisk froze for a moment while eating their pot pie.

  
"No." they lied.

"Perhaps it was just my imagination. Or maybe you slept through it. I suppose as long as nothing happened, that is all that matters."

  
"I wonder if lying is innate, or a learned trait. It's not like Asriel and I were any better, but we piled lie on top of lie until it got so big, it crushed and killed us. It's definitely better to keep your lies short like you just did. It's much smarter." Chara said.

"At some point, when I feel you are ready, I would like to share monster history with you, starting with the children's books. I just need to find some that aren't so..." Toriel looked away from Frisk and sighed. Both humans wondered what it meant, but didn't receive any answers. "Well, perhaps I might just have to make one myself. I lament the fact that I am not an artist. I can't draw any pictures for the book. Will that be okay?"

"Mm." Frisk replied, fine with it. Their mouth was full, and they knew better by now than to open it while talking.

"Very well then." Toriel pulled Frisk a little closer for a hug and stroked their hair. They made a happy noise and snuggled closer to her. They would never move from this spot if they had the option.

  
"You really like affection. You actually look like you like it a little _too_ much. I wonder what Flowey would do with that if he ever noticed how you act when you're being pet." Chara said.

  
Frisk sighed, content, with their head on Toriel's chest.

"Would you like me to go bake dessert for us?"

  
"Mm!" Frisk made a disapproving sound. No, she may not leave and quit petting the human.

  
"My child, use your words."

Frisk looked up at her and growled in the back of their throat. Toriel looked a bit shocked, and pushed their face back into her chest, sighed, and went back to stroking their hair. They seemed pleased with this. She would tell them that growling at people was inappropriate later.

"Pfft. Where'd you learn _that_? That's hilarious!" Chara laughed.

  
Frisk would happily suffocate in this chest. This would be a pretty great way to die. They didn't feel like coming up for air any time soon. Their eyes were clouded over and cheeks flushed. Best. Day. Ever.

  
" _Yeah_... this is starting to look probably _exactly_ how I think it is. Creep. Stop that." Chara crossed their arms over their chest.

Toriel was starting to look a bit flushed herself, and was starting to see how this was starting to get. She managed to push Frisk off of her and start heading to the kitchen.  
"I am going to go make that pie now."

  
Frisk made incoherent, annoyed sounds.

  
"My child, use your words." Toriel said more sternly this time.

  
In Frisk's mental processes, they logged the butterscotch cinnamon pie away as annoying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk hates the pie. And Flowey just issued them a challenge.

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 13

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

Frisk had tried many times to leave the Ruins to no avail. The main problem was obviously Toriel. Where did she keep _coming_ from? She had never been so attentive. Every time Frisk tried to do anything that could be considered wrong in the mother figure's eyes, she was just _there_ somehow. It was hell.

That damn pie kept taunting them all the time. Not with words, but simply by existing. Chara thought that it was funny. Frisk was _quite_ unamused, and now blamed everything that could go wrong on it.

No hugs? The pie. Scary halls? The pie. Not being able to leave? The pie. Global warming?--why not? Toriel said it was bad, and so did that one book they were being read--the pie. _God._

The human was giving the tasty, sickly sweet dessert a look that could kill, and actually destroyed it a few times, even while Toriel watched. Of course, they wouldn't have if it weren't for their power to load back to their previous save state. Now that they think about it, since Toriel seems to have a vague idea of what may or may not have happened--it did happen. It _really_ did--this may be why Frisk is being watched so closely now. It may be all their fault.

Of course, resetting wouldn't be too bad, would it? They could possibly explore the Ruins and then go be with Toriel and have their curiosity satiated. Resetting would cause some problems though. How would Toriel be able to understand their needs since they have already learned so much? They know enough to want to live their own life, but not enough to survive alone or to understand enough to truly be useful. Toriel wouldn't understand their current limitations were only because they never knew anything to begin with, and had to be taught _everything_ from square one. Not to mention Flowey... and that one button room... and the room before that. They didn't know the combination to get through that room. They never saw for one reason or another. They could ask Flowey, but he would just laugh at them and watch them squirm.

Frisk blamed the pie for Flowey being the way he is.

After throwing the pie out the window--"MY CHILD?!"--they loaded and sat outside for awhile. Toriel left them alone, strangely enough. Maybe it was because they seemed like they needed space. Being able to smell their tormentor from outside was irritating, and they decided to save and try to at least see what was past that dead tree.

Walking outside of Toriel's lawn, they walked to the left and found themself in front of another room to enter. Inside of it, they could barely see a city. To their left was something on the ground. They approached it and looked it over.

"It's a toy knife. Made of plastic. Used to be a rarity, but now plastic is everywhere because of all of the pollution from the Surface. It'd be pretty worthless in combat, but you won't need to fight. You seem nice enough. Kind of... maybe..." Chara said. They were a bit concerned with the way Frisk attacked that pie. Gosh, how brutal! Human nature truly is sickening. Maybe Chara should be worried. Now that they think about it, Toriel's paranoia after Frisk had stabbed the pie to death with various different sharp objects--including the pitchfork!--had been hidden away again just like when Chara was a child. Of course, the reason the sharp things were hidden from Chara was different, and their scarred limbs equal parts hate and loved Toriel for being so kind to them. Frisk had seen pitchforks being used so harshly in one of Chara's midevil torture books, which Toriel confiscated and hid along with the other things that Chara loved. Oh, the knives. Where are the knives? Wouldn't stop Frisk any.

It hadn't taken Frisk long to see that anything could be used on that pie, and besides the pitchfork, the window served its purpose quite nicely.

The human tucked the toy knife away in their inventory, along with the stick .

"Well, you haven't lashed out at any actual _living_ thing yet... so... maybe it won't be too bad. I can't say I'm that great of an influence. You don't know me, and can't see or hear me, but : I think you should put Flowey in his place. You can always load anyway, and he's an asshole. He's the main reason you're so irritated anyway, so instead of taking it out on mom's pie, you should just rough up the buttercup. Whaddya say?" Chara followed Frisk out of the room. They walked back to the save point and saved again, protecting their little bit of progress with every ounce of strength they had. 

They then walked and took a right,

  
and then got killed by a carrot

  
that wanted them

  
 to eat

  
 vegetables??

  
Back at the save point they were, thoroughly traumatized.

"Ha! Wimp. You just got owned by a vegetoid! That's sad as hell!" Chara thought it was hilarious.

Frisk decided that they had had enough adventures for today, and went back inside swiftly, meeting Toriel for dinner at the table and being too freaked out to give their nemesis the pie the cold shoulder.

\---

  
That night, after a nice shower in the strange magical steam, Frisk tried to sneak into Toriel's room with nothing but mischief in mind, but ended up being distracted by movement in the hallway. They felt an eerie, familiar nothingness. A something that indicated that a presence was near, but it didn't have the essence to back up it's existence. They were pretty sure of what it was, but that didn't stop them from being startled by it when it grabbed them, covered their mouth--to muffle the shriek, of course!--and shined a flashlight under its face for emphasis. He looked--happy?--but was probably mostly enjoying their reaction.

"Shh... just thought I'd pop by for a midnight visit. Thought I'd check up on your progress. You're still scared of little old me~ How cute." 

"Patronizing asshole, quit using that flashlight in such a pathetic way! God, this is so stupid..." Chara groaned.

Frisk gave Flowey a certain look.

"Well, well. You caught me in a lie. How astute of you. Bravo." he mockingly clapped his leaves together. "You must feel _so_ proud of yourself. Fine. It was bald-faced lie. I'm not here to check on you, make sure you're fine, see if you finally stopped being a dim-witted little shit..." Frisk made an irritated face at his insulting words. " _I_ actually thought I might share a piece of information with you. You're weak and pathetic, it's obvious... but why stay _here_? You are a replacement for her children. You are _nothing_ to her. She has replaced her children that died over and over with other people, and when she lost them? She replaced those she lost with another, and another, and another. She's a sad, old woman with nobody to love, and nobody to love her. Unlovable _trash_. Dying a million deaths is better than staying in a place like this. You won't survive out there, but even still alive, she'll get bored of you, and just replace you with someone else. She probably only likes you because you're stupid. She gets to treat an adult like a child and raise them as such because you don't know a _thing_. You'll grow faster if you leave her all alone. I can't love or be loved myself, but even if I wanted to, I wouldn't give someone like her the time of day. Why should _you?"_

Frisk's expression changed. It seemed like they had just come to a realization. Chara hoped they weren't taking Flowey's words to heart.

"You got me thinking about things. I was starting to think that maybe you should ask Toriel some questions. If anything goes wrong, you can always load or reset, right? She gets deja vu because her INT's getting up there, but she doesn't remember everything, and that can make it to where you get answers and no regrets! If she gets too upset, you know what to do. Now, I'm gonna let you go, but don't be loud, or I'll make sure you _never disobey me again_. Got it?" he winked. He slowly untangled the vines from Frisk, and they sighed. He seemed pleased by their worry and fear. Chara hated him for it. Flowey felt smug, but he couldn't have imagined what was going on in Frisk's head at that moment. When he started to gloat and get haughty and high and mighty, they knelt down, cupped his petals, and kissed him. That shut him up, and he got flustered. He pulled away from them after a moment or two.

"W-w-what was that for asshole?! Y-y-you can't just--!" Frisk put a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Toriel's trying to sleep." they gently stroked his petals in a soothing manner and kissed his forehead. He tried to shrink away from their touch but they wouldn't let him escape just yet. They brought him into some form of hug and pet the back of his head and top of his petals, and acted sweetly towards him without saying a word.

Flowey felt himself slowly melting into the warm touch, and soft hands. He let them continue this way for a little bit, and felt an indescribable sensation starting to bloom inside of him. It was something that his mind had forgotten, but his body remembered. The spot they were petting seemed to be particularly sweet, and when he realized what was happening, he quickly burrowed underground and appeared in another part of the room. He looked at them from across the hallway, and then disappeared again for good.

"What was _that_ all about? You attack a pie because it kept you from face planting in my mom's boobs, but Flowey's done a lot of bad things to you and you basically just cuddled the flower. What the hell?"

Frisk passed through Chara on the way back to their room, leaving the ghost alone and ignored. They eventually followed after them, and Frisk fell asleep smelling like gold colored flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late! I didn't like how the chapter initially came out, and I finally fixed it a couple of days ago. Now, where to go from here...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a disturbing dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I haven't been able to figure out how to make the story flow right, but I finally figured it out! I don't know how I will make chapter 15 entertaining, though...

MischiefTale  
Chapter 14  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

It's dark and cold. They felt disoriented, and looked around them at their dark surroundings. Oh... that's why it was dark. They were blindfolded and couldn't see. Their ears could hear garbled voices in the background, and they could feel and hear the tapping of shoes on cold, hard floor.

The place had a certain scent to it. It smelled like undusted tables and something else that made their nose wrinkle. There was also another scent that they only smelled whenever they got hurt, but much heavier. The distinct copper scent hung in the air, mixing with the rest of it.

Whoever was shuffling around the room was either moving quickly, or there were multiple people in the room. They seemed cold when they leaned over them to grab items, but a presence could certainly be felt. They didn't smell good either. Frisk didn't know that people could smell unclean.

There were some whirring sounds as machinery came to life, and Frisk caught a faint glimpse of seven different colored lights, all small and shaped like circles. Red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, blue, and purple shown in that order.

They could make out some of their sentences, but they were selective.

"... ... ... ... changed as of late hasn't... ?"

  
"Can't hide forever. We'll find ... ... eventually."

  
"Let's see if ... knows anything new."

The blindfold was removed from Frisk's eyes, and they could only see blurrily. They saw something making a loud noise coming closer to their face, headed straight for their left eye...

The scene changed. Frisk felt like they were a lot shorter since the last time they stood up.

The halls were dark, and everything was still blurry. They had to hold the walls as they walked. It felt like everything was swaying. Everything felt so unclean. They got a splinter from running their hands along the walls, and they cut their bare foot on a rock. More of that copper scent filled the air, and they shivered and shuddered as they tried to get past the pain.

They got back up and limped along, hoping no more stickery things would get in their hands from using the walls for extra support. They could hear voices. The voices sounded smaller and sweeter, but their words didn't match they way they sounded when they spoke. They couldn't hear much of what they all were saying. They peeked in the room they were speaking in, and saw auras of the same colors from the last room, but surrounding what seemed to be silhouettes of people. The orange one was missing. The colors were dimmer, the people and the colors were blurry, and they couldn't see their eyes. Their clothes were something like white dresses, with a clearly marked, little black x somewhere in the top middle of their chests. These things weren't blurry. They were clearly defined.

Frisk could finally hear a little bit of what they were talking about.

"...ination, you have to... ... ... ... ... ... anyone left behind ... ... ... ... set the building on fire."

"Malade! What will happen to Malade?!" this one's voice was quite clear.

"... is already dead, ...! ... have to get out of here..."

The ones with the dimmed red aura and  dimmed green aura seemed to be the ones speaking the most with the dimmed purple aura. Or rather, the red aura was listening and everyone in the room seemed distraught.

The scene changed again.

The red aura child was coughing and wheezing, running up a steep slope. They still wore their same clothes, but they seemed like they had black smudges on them, rips and tears, and more red than ever before. They were clutching a knife in a shaking hand, and smoke could be seen somewhere far away. Seemed like they were all alone, and even though it was raining outside--which Frisk had never seen nor felt before--it wouldn't put out the raging inferno in the distance.

Before going after the red aura child, Frisk thought they saw a flash of orange over the place with the smoke, and everything stopped. They barely noticed it, and ran after the child before they lost them.

The kid fell down the hole.

Frisk could barely see at the bottom of it. They at first were watching from above, but the scene shifted and they were suddenly down there with the other child, and another child was helping the one who fell. Frisk felt like they missed some vital information.

"...? That's a nice name..." the blurry white monster helped the child walk away, but the child was close to death. They weren't even aware of where they were being taken. At least that's how it seemed until they turned their head to look back at Frisk for a moment.

Frisk tried to run after them, but they found themself in a new place all of a sudden.

It was strange. There was darkness, but they could see themself just fine. It was like a bright, colorful sticker on a black sheet of paper. They walked on what they assumed was a path and found themself at an interesting location. The closer they walked to it, the clearer it became.

It was a very strange machine colored in many different shades of grey. The same seven colors were on the machine in the form of small buttons, which appeared to do nothing. There was a screen with questions on it. It told Frisk to use the mouse--which glowed for their convenience--to click next to continue reading. The machine spoke to Frisk.

**Name the fallen human.**

They didn't know quite what that meant, but after learning the alphabet from Toriel--and from somewhere else, but they couldn't think of where--they learned their name after they learned how to say hello, ask some questions, and call for help.

They tried their own name.

**Frisk.**

The machine questioned them,

**You are the fallen human?**

They weren't sure about that.

  
"I don't know..." they replied.

  
They saw something appear beside them near the keyboard. It was a strange key, and it looked like it went into a hole on the board. Frisk put it in and finegled with it until it clicked into place, which took longer to do than they would have liked to admit.

  
The name changed.

**Chara. The true name.**

That's not my name..."

**Do you wish to continue?**

They didn't know what it meant, but they clicked next anyway.

**Are you their future?**

Frisk clicked next from now on, not knowing what it all meant.

**Will you save them?**

Next.

  
**Will they hope for you?**

  
Next.

  
**Will they forgive you?**

  
Next.

  
**Are they by your side right now as we speak?**

  
They didn't know what it all meant, but this was getting unsettling.

  
**Are they on your side?**

They turned from the machine and tried to leave the room, and found that they were being approached by things from the darkness. The one in the center had red eyes, but that was the only thing that could be seen aside from the blackness. The rest of the dark creatures had yellow, green, light blue, blue, and purple eyes. The orange one was missing. They spoke in unison, but they couldn't be understood by anyone.

**Will you stop the Meltdown?**

With nowhere else to go, Frisk ran back to the machine.

**Do you wish to continue?**

A big **YES** was on the screen, with no other options to choose from. They looked back at the darkness closing in on them. They pressed the button, and woke up with a start, a cold sweat drenching their clothes. They pat all over their body, making sure they weren't hurt, still wearing their normal clothes, and they checked their own stats for the first time. They looked at their own name and sighed. They thought they might have changed something important without knowing any better. They looked forward to getting smarter for their own sake.

Their relief slowly disappeared when they noticed their surroundings.

  
They were back at the beginning sitting on the bed of golden flowers.

  
"W-why?!" they said.

  
Chara spoke to Frisk, but they couldn't hear it.

"I tried to wake you, but you sleep like a rock, and there's not much a ghost can do. Flowey carried you all the way here laughing like a maniac the whole way. Other monsters that weren't still asleep looked at you two like you were crazy. I guess he just got tired of you not exploring the Ruins, so he decided to put you right back at the beginning."

  
Frisk stood up, dusted themself off, and walked to the door, peeping in the room Flowey would normally be in. But nobody came. Toriel didn't come either. They were all alone.

"So, what's it gonna be? Finally gonna explore from the beginning, or are you gonna load? I'd load if I were you. I really would."

Frisk thought for a moment, mulling over their options. They wore a determined expression, and walked towards the enterance of the Ruins, intending to try and figure this out.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with this. Once you die, we'll just return to the last time you saved. As long as you don't save right here--and oh shit there's a save point right there."

*The shadow of the Ruins fills you with DETERMINATION! HP restored!

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey has a little game for Frisk. He's the only one that's happy with this.
> 
> (It's really short, but this sets up the entire Ruins exploration, and I stayed up late thinking about it last night. I absolutely love how this turned out, and the next few chapters should be chock full of sin and fear because of this set up, and oh I LOVE it~)

MischiefTale

  
Chapter 15

  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

Frisk walked into the button room. They had never paid attention to the combination before, because the last time they came through here they were in pain, and the time after that Toriel came through the door after Flowey had banged them until they couldn't think straight... again. They had never seen what the actual code for the door was, and therefore had no idea what they would do here.

  
Strangely enough, the door opened up all of a sudden without them even trying any of the buttons out. They smiled brightly as if they had accomplished the greatest feat in the world, and started to proudly march towards the door. Then, the door shut, and Flowey popped up in front of them.

  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Flowey said, briefly feigning innocence.

  
"Ugh! Dammit, bro! Get lost!" Chara groaned. Frisk walked over to the door and touched it. They looked back at the golden flower, quite dismayed.

  
"What, you thought _you_ accomplished something without _me_? As if you could accomplish _anything_ on your own? Ha ha ha! I could really laugh. In fact, I just did! Let me explain the rules." he grabbed them harshly with his vines and pinned them hard against the wall caddy corner to the button puzzle. "The Ruins--hell, the entire Underground!--are full of puzzles just as dumb as this one, and they're for keeping outsiders out. The rules of this little game we're about to play throughout the Ruins goes like this: you do it right or make me happy, and you get to have fun." he flicked one of their nipples through their shirt. They made a certain face. "You do it wrong or piss me off..." he tightened the vines where they were on their body in a way that kind of hurt, and manifested more vines, thick, menacing and dangerously covered in giant red thorns. "You suffer." he brought the scary vines very close to them and they wriggled, trying to escape. They shuddered and closed their eyes, afraid of what might happen next. "Nuh uh uh~" he sing-songed. "You don't want to make me mad, do you?" he lightly took a thorn and made a slow, paper thin slice on their left cheek, drawing blood. He burrowed and popped up in front of them, and lowered them so he could enjoy the crimson treat. "Mmm... _fuck_ , that tastes so _good_." he chuckled darkly, already feeling lust mix in with the desire to hurt the human. "I kind of hope you do piss me off soon. Either way, no matter what you do, I know **_I'll_** enjoy myself. This whole game isn't about what you want. It's about what I want! And if you go against what I want..." he giggled. "Actually... **L e t   m e   d e m o n s t r a t e!** "

Flowey looked demonic and he roughly bit into their neck, causing Frisk to make a horrified face. They could feel the blood gushing into Flowey's mouth, and he savored the taste as he swallowed every drop. He shoved a thick, thorny vine through their chest and finished them off, laughing psychotically.   
.

  
.

  
.  
Load.

  
Frisk was at their more recent save point when they came to the realization that saving here had been a terrible mistake. That was going to happen every time they couldn't do it? They didn't feel up to the task anymore. Resetting now would be awful... they didn't want to redo it all. They couldn't bare the thought. How would they explain anything to Toriel? What would they do next?

  
They turned and ran for the exit, wanting to try--even if it was feeble--to hide anywhere at the start if they could. Maybe they could sneak past him somehow and just magically ace everything and break free? Or at least find a save point closer to home?

  
Of course not.

  
Vines suddenly blocked the doorway and kept them from going through. More vines filled up the space, closing the room up dark and small. They could see the bright light of the save point and the door to the button room and the stairs leading up to it, and there was nowhere to go but up.

  
"Running away isn't going to do you any good, silly! You progress up here! And if you try to run away again, **I ' l l   t e a r   y o u r   l i m b s   o f f   n i c e   a n d   s l o w**."  
Frisk swallowed. They didn't want t know what that meant. They knew what tearing was because they got frustrated with their school work and did that to a page of it before. They didn't know what limbs were, but they gathered they'd find out if they made the wrong decision.

  
They knew that there wasn't any other decision to make really other than going to where Flowey was. The obstructing vines were also sprouting those red thorns on them, as if Flowey did that to make their lack of options even more clear. They walked up the stairs to try out the puzzle and hoped for better.

  
"Good human."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's a sadist. Chara's a masochist. Frisk is neither of those things.

MischiefTale  
Chapter 16  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

  
  
_Pleasure. Waves and waves of unending pleasure. That is what Chara felt when that whip cracked down on their back hard enough to tear their striped sweater open._

  
_It was all innocent, though. Asriel was only practicing using the old whip that Chara found at the dump, and he didn't mean for it to land on them that way. The two of them were just daring and believed in themselves and thought that they could master capturing someone with a whip with little to no practice. The poor little goat cried his heart out when he thought he had hurt them. He had, sure... it was done hard enough to break skin and cause them to bleed. It did look bad, but Asriel didn't understand._

  
_The human's cheeks were flushed and they were breathing heavily. More. They wanted **more**. They turned to look at their brother, and promptly changed their mind about asking him to whip them until they passed out because he looked too upset. Chara could tell that this was something they shouldn't ask him to do, and had a feeling that something might be very wrong with them. Other kids cried when they got hurt. Others, if they had experienced what they just did, would have done more than cried, possibly gone into convultions, and shook like a leaf on a windy day and tried to get away from their attacker to try and get help. Chara, on the other hand, was shaking and shivering with pleasure. God, that felt so good... another thing to put on their imaginary list of reasons why they love Asriel from the bottom of their heart. Strangely, he looked like he needed more comforting than they did, and so that's what they did their best to do._

Chara couldn't help but lick their lips while watching the scene before them. Poor Frisk kept on failing to make it to the other side of the room over a bunch of cracked floor tiles. Every time they stepped on the wrong one and would fall into the room below. The confused time traveler couldn't figure out what they were doing wrong, and every time they fell, Flowey found a new way to make them suffer.

  
"When did you get so sadistic?" Chara asked, as if anybody could hear them. Nobody heard, nobody cared. "I know it was just an accident... it was my stupid idea, but... if you were always like this, how did you not notice that I liked it?" their voice was soft. Frisk was tangled up with thorny vines. Their clothes were full of holes, and they were obviously suffering. Chara laughed humorlessly. "It's funny, right? This is how people react to pain. This is how they're _supposed_ to react to pain. And then, there's me... ha ha ha... this isn't funny at all..."

Flowey roughly forced Frisk into an awkward position, banging their knees on the floor. Their was a puddle of blood on the floor from their wounds. He brought their face closer to the copper-scented liquid.

"Aw, you've made _such_ a mess~ it would be rude to leave it! Come on, you know what to do. **Lick it up**." he said. They didn't want to do this. They struggled, they cried, he tightened his grip on them and choked them with a vine. "Did I stutter? You know what licking is by now. You've had plenty of times to learn. Or are you really that stupid?" he quit choking them. They gasped for air. "Go on. Humiliate yourself for me." he smiled sadistically and pushed their face closer to the blood. They finally cooperated. They didn't like the taste. He laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You look like a rag doll that's been used and abused for 21 years, and I've only been playing with you for a few minutes! I know you don't like it, but you have to bare with it! You're getting stronger, see? I only want what's best for you." he sounded sickly sweet. There was a playful glint in his eyes. They are a toy to him. "Oh, how I love breaking new toys~. Tell me, how does it feel to think about how many monsters have walked on the spot that you're licking? How 'bout the fact that before you started licking it, you were standing there? Golly, you really are a freak, aren't you? Practically licking your own shoes. There's no way to be more pathetic. Is your tongue getting raw? The floor's mighty rough. I would know! I burrow through it! It's hideously painful. Gosh, you're like an easel and I'm an artist. You inspire me to come up with new, fun methods of torture! I think you should become more acquainted with the ground, dont'cha think? **H o w  d o e s  s i x  f e e t     u n d e r  s o u n d?** " Flowey used his magic to burrow under ground, dragging them under while they screamed. Chara didn't follow them. They quickly felt the world change and shift around them, and found that they were at Frisk's most recent save point.

Frisk has made some poor decisions in their life. No. They know this isn't their fault. They may have chosen a bad time to get curious and save, but Flowey would have found a way to make this happen anyway. They can't blame themself. They are hesitant to try the puzzle again, and look back at Flowey, fearful.

  
"Well?" he tilted his head to the side. Frisk didn't want to incur more of his wrath, so they stepped where they knew they floor wouldn't give way. Any spot where they had already gotten 'rewarded' didn't count anymore because they knew where to step. When they found a new place to stand that let them pass safely, the vines returned, snaking up through their clothes, toying with them while they tried to focus. This never made it easier, but it was much more welcome than the pain and the fear. Their heart beat a mile per minute. They knew that the next time they made a wrong move, he would punish them for doing it wrong.

"You're doing so well." he crawled on his roots over to them and gently stroked their hair and cheek with a soft, non-menacing vine. Frisk leaned into the touch, craving more affection. Anything but the pain. "Once you get past here, there's almost no way to mess up anymore. Well... maybe in Hotland. We'll see. But I'm sure there's a way. You wann know the best part of all this?" he stuffed another vine in their pussy. They felt so full, but they were so stimulated and wet that it didn't matter. "When you save when you get back to the Ruins, your injuries will heal, so _Toriel_ won't know what happened to you. Your clothes are torn to shreds, and she's gonna be so  concerned, but you still won't be able to tell her what happened to you. I know what your next punishment is after you have to load again. This is gonna be a real joy~ well? Are you gonna walk, or what?"   
The panting human managed to make it to the wall for the first time. They would have felt more proud if they were able to stand straight. They held the wall. They could barely take it, but they couldn't help but like it.

Frisk's legs were shaking from the pleasure they were receiving, and they didn't think they could safely walk without falling.

"Move, or the thorns come out. You haven't forgotten the rules, _have_ _you?_ "

They knew better than to disobey him. they took a couple of shaky, slow steps, and promptly fell over when he did something especially good that worked them over in the most wonderful way. They found in this position that they could probably crawl and continue forward more easily. They tested the floor with their hands to figure out where to go next. Suddenly, a thin, whip-like vine cracked down on their back and they cried out as their shirt was torn open, and their skin was ripped open. Chara's mouth watered and they remembered the last time it happened to them.

"No cheating! Get up and walk! Though I admire that your problem solving skills have improved greatly in these past few minutes, making it easier on you isn't part of the rules. _Everybody_ has to figure this out at some point, and you. Are. No. Different. Got it?" every time he punctuated a word, he whipped the human. Chara moaned. They knew what they wanted to do if they ever got a body again.

Poor Frisk whimpered and stood up shakily. Their body felt heavy as lead, and their legs felt like gelatin. They made a few correct steps and then started to fall through another incorrect floor tile. Flowey pulled them up and ripped them in two as punishment. It was like hearing a thick, heavy book with bones and liquid in it being effortlessly torn apart by the hulk. Their soul shattered. Their save file loaded.

"So, guess what you get for the rest of the Ruins?" Flowey asked in a sunny way. He quickly shredded the last of their clothes. "Absolutely nothing! How does it feel knowing that monsters will see you naked until you finally make it home? They can all see _everything_. Ha ha! You have _nothing left!_ " he was so gleeful. Frisk blushed, but they didn't really understand that this was supposed to be a problem.

They finally made it to where the sign was. It read 'Please do not step on the leaves', but they couldn't understand that very well.

  
"These are leaves." Flowey poked at the red, crunchy leaves they were standing on.    

  
"Oh..." they said.

"It's not my rule, so I don't care. Basically, the leaves that you saw down below where you kept falling indicated the places that you fell through. Any place without leaves is where the safe tiles are. It took Chara and I awhile to figure that out, and we felt so stupid. We just about never got home! This puzzle wasn't always here, and one day it just was, and we fell through it and got stuck on the other side. It was hell. Our parents found out that we went exploring without permission again. I always followed them wherever they went..." he looked thoughtful, but mostly wore a blank expression. He almost forgot about Frisk for a moment, and that gave the poor human a moment to rest and get a hold of themself. Their strength returned little by little. "We've breaked for long enough. Surely you can make it the rest of the way without falling through now, right?"

  
Frisk fell down at least ten more times before they finally collapsed on their face on the other side. They were on the downhill run now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in ages, and decided to put the focus on Flowey's sadism, and I recently came up with the idea of Chara being a masochist, but nobody knows but them. I've never seen masochist Chara before now, and I'm SO addicted. I hope you liked that!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally home.

MischiefTale  
Chapter 17  
AU: MischiefTale (this is where it begins)  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

  
  
Frisk collapsed at their save point in front of Toriel's house. They finally saved here, and fell flat on their face.

  
"Congratulations! You made it back! Still basically didn't learn a damn thing, but you can learn about fighting later."

  
All Frisk did was moan tiredly in response, on the verge of falling asleep on the hard ground. All they needed to do was go a little further, and they could sleep in a soft bed instead... except they no longer had clothes to wear, and they had no idea what to tell Toriel when she inevitably asks...

  
"The good news for you is that I likely won't put you through that again here. It was fun, but there's no point in it. There is always something new for me to do with you, so why bother with repeating what we've already done? I feel like you accomplished a lot today." he pat them on the head and softly ruffled their hair a bit. It was patronizing. They didn't understand the difference between real praise and Flowey's sick sense of humor, so they took the compliment, and enjoyed being pet while they could. "I have no more use for you today, so I'll just leave you here. It's probably somewhere around 3am, so Toriel will eventually find your body laying out here later on. _I'm_ gonna go rest somewhere soft. Poor you~." on that sarcastic, non-caring note, Flowey burrowed and left the human all alone again.

  
They contemplated sleeping where they were, or going through the trouble of crawling inside. What were they going to wear later on? If they put those other clothes back on, they had a bad feeling that something would go terribly wrong again. They still couldn't tell if the blue book had caused the bad event, or those clothes.  They didn't want to see that again. That, and if they were to go inside now without any physical injuries and no clothes, there wouldn't be a way for Toriel to be able to tell that anything was wrong, and they would likely get into trouble instead of being taken care of after that ordeal...

  
"Not a scar on you after that... man, I have no idea what you need to do now." Chara said to the unhearing air. They got down on their stomach and laid beside Frisk and tried to stroke their hair in a comforting way. Frisk didn't know they were there, but somehow felt comforted anyway, and ending up slowly drifting off to sleep despite their uncomfortable position. "Guess I can't give you any grief if you have to wear my clothes again. I shouldn't have reacted how I did the first time, but... you can't blame me. The people around you were _really_ acting like they wanted to replace me with you. I don't want to be forgotten. I wish you could hear me so that I could offer better suggestions... or that I could be alive again... or that I could really just disappear, and not be trapped all alone between life and death anymore. If I had known that suicide would get me nowhere, I wouldn't have even given it any positive thought." they smiled bitterly. "But, it's not like we killed ourselves because we just wanted to die." they turned over on their back and looked up at the ceiling. "We wanted to make the world a better place for monsters to live in... and that required us not being alive. We were so close to giving them a great future... we saw the Surface, and it seemed like it was pretty okay. Could use some paint and new shrubs," they couldn't help  but make a joke.  "but even though it was a fixer-upper, it was decently fresh air, wide open space... had several million too many humans for my taste, but I intended to fix that as soon as possible. Azzy... didn't agree with that." they turned on their side to look at the sleeping human. "I wonder what people dream about before they can even have cognitive thoughts... I'd like to... find out some time..." Chara felt themself drifting off as well, and curled closer to Frisk as they fell asleep.

There is nobody to hurt them here.

Chara is safe outside of the Void Space.

  
Still, nothing  better to do here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short, but i wouldn't have flowed very well to show what was going on in Frisk's dream in this chapter due to how long it would have made it. This chapter will make the next one flow better, if that makes sense at all.
> 
> Don't forget that I have a tumblr for this story, and I would LOVE to answer all of your questions :) you may also ask the characters questions as well.


	18. I Need a Chara, Sans, and Mettaton Voice Actor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will delete after I get what I need.

I need a voice actor for Chara, Sans, and Mettaton.

This is paid work. You get $1 per minute of audio. Tryouts are free.

You have to be willing to do nsfw.

Chara has a female voice even though they're nonbinary.

Everybody knows how Sans should sound.

Mettaton has a male voice that sounds flamboyant, but also sounds a little bit robotic with a tiny bit of echo. You can achieve that effect by copying the audio you record and pasting it below the first track, and moving it forward a little bit for that robotic sound. This works fine in audacity.

If there is anything that you are uncomfortable with voicing, let me know ahead of time so we can sort through issues in case you get a part.

I'm not hard pressed for Mettaton, because my Mettaton isn't that bad, but we NEED a chara, and if you get the part, you will have immediate work.

Contact me here or on my Tumblr (link is in the story's description) to try out. You can do this and remain anonymous.


End file.
